Between Two Worlds 2: Someone Worth Dying For
by narniagirl11
Summary: With the balance of magic uneven at the Lady of the Green Kirtle's death, can King Rilian, Caleb, Heather, Kelly, Jake and Precious prove they are someone worth dying for? Can they overcome the troubles in Narnia and most importantly, in their friendship?
1. Foreword

**Author's note: THIS IS A SEQUEL! **This story will probably not make sense unless you read my story 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake' first!  
>Prequel title: 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake'<br>Story id: 7335388

* * *

><p><strong>Foreword<strong>

A simple form, a perfect line, nightmares coming true, a satin cloud, electric green, haunted dreams, a ruffle of fog there, sea green here. No matter how the story came it always led to the one person King Rilian feared the most: the Lady of the Green Kirtle. She was the one responsible for the mess. Once again, the delicate internal balance of magic was upset. The Lady of the Green Kirtle was dead but her magic was not. Her death had caused the dreaded Green Mist to run rampant throughout the empire. As king, Rilian need a solution, and fast. He didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't defeat it with an army; he couldn't even hold it in his hands! The Mist fed off of people's worst fears and nightmares. It lived to torment their minds. Rilian knew it had to be stopped. But how to stop it was an entirely different matter. It was one thing to say you would stop it; it was another to actually do it. Rilian ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair. He had always looked more like his father than his mother. He smiled with tears in his eyes at the thought of his mother. Pale white skin, light blond hair, the perfect intriguing smile. His thoughts automatically turned back to the Lady of the Green Kirtle. She had been the one who killed his mother. Her and her spiteful brother, Tristan. Rilian knew her real name but he dared not utter it aloud. But in his mind it haunted him: _Falynn._

* * *

><p>"<em>I have a new best friend!" he exclaimed. Then as if an afterthought added, "And don't get it in your head that it's you! I don't need you anymore."<em>

_Her heart fell. It was like falling into the Grand Canyon. She went numb as his words sank in. She felt betrayed and then angry. This was how he was going to repay her after years of friendship? If this was the kind of friend he was…fine! She didn't need him anyway. _

"_I know. I don't need you!" she answered indignantly and almost automatically. She stood and swiftly walked away, her golden hair flouncing behind her._

_November 2007. _It haunted Heather as she lay awake at night. The day she lost him. The day she lost her best friend. She remembered her friend so clearly, though she wished she could forget: Evan_. _Blue eyes, cocky smile, and brown age eleven she had already been places ordinary children would never see. She had been to London, Edinburgh, Johannesburg, and Lusaka. She lived in Lusaka, Zambia for two and a half years. Since her family had moved home to the United States, she had been feeling out of place. Her doubts began creeping in. Forcing her to feel all alone and lost. Her soft blue eyes betrayed her emotionless face in the pale light of the moon. Her eyes showed fear and uncertainty. She had struggled against that feeling when she first moved back and now four years later, she struggled again as she watched her new best friend totally ignore her...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Keep reading! I promise it will get better. This is just some background information you need to know about King Rilian, The Lady of the Green Kirtle/Falynn and Heather.


	2. Unbelievable Story

**Someone Worth Dying For**

"You doubt your value. But you really are someone worth dying for."

**Chapter 1 – Unbelievable Story**

_She cries in the corner where nobody sees, she's the kid with the story no one would believe. She utters a cry from the depths of heart, "Oh please forgive him? We want to come home." Then she heard a voice, somewhere deep inside._

_And it said, "I know he's turned his back, I've watched all four suffer. And now that he'll listen again, I'll tell you that you'll all go back. Forgive but never forget why you're here." The girl never forgot. She did forgive and she loved but she never would forget that voice._

* * *

><p>"<em>We used to have fun together." <em>I frowned. More and more now my thoughts turned to the pressing problem I tried so hard to ignore. I couldn't pretend any longer. Our friendship was falling apart. I had to be honest and admit it. Caleb acted like he didn't need Kelly and Jake and I anymore. But the truth was we needed him. More than we ever even realized…until now. I closed my eyes, remembering our happier times in Narnia.

"_What happened to you?" I asked when I joined Caleb, Caspian and Pete on their way back to the cottage. Caleb's face was sweaty and he looked exhausted. "You look like you've been chasing fifty chickens around without success for two days!" Caleb grinned._

"_Caspian." He whispered. "I'll tell you later." _

I laughed softly to myself. Kelly and Jake looked at me strangely. My face became solemn again. Kelly sighed discontentedly.

"I wish Caleb would hurry up!"

"He's probably talking to Mathew or Patrick," I paused. "Again." Jake folded his arms and stared at the wall. Kelly rolled her eyes and turned to Jake.

"I wish we could go back," she said longingly. He nodded.

"Sometimes," he sighed again. "Sometimes I wish we'd never left. Why did we have to leave anyway?"

"Caspian, remember?" Kelly reminded gently.

"I wonder if Edmund and Lucy ever went back," I commented.

"Whoa!" Jake suddenly exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Look at that huge icicle!" He pointed out the window.

"Hey!" Kelly's face lit up. "Let's go get it!" The three of us raced outside. I reached out to grab the icicle but the ground seemed to give way underneath me toes. I grabbed Kelly and Jake and closed my eyes as an avalanche of snow and ice crashed over our heads, burying us.

* * *

><p><em>"Caleb." <em>The voice in his head called. _"Caleb." _Caleb shoved the voice to the back of his head and tried to concentrate on what his friend Patrick was saying.

"_Caleb." _The voice would not leave. _"Caleb, your friends are in danger." No, they're not. _Caleb shook his head. _They're sitting right in front of me. _

"_Your other friends." _The deep yet familiar voice corrected. Caleb looked around blankly. Patrick and Mathew were sitting near him, and he couldn't see Jake, Heather and Kelly, but he guessed they were around, too. He shrugged, annoyed with his restless mind.

"I-I'll be right back," he told his friends. Caleb rose to his feet and quickly strode away, trying hard to clear his mind. Suddenly panic seized him, causing him to pound up the stairs and burst through the door into the cold January air. He saw Heather, Kelly and Jake studying an icicle nearby.

"Watch out!" Caleb tried to warn them, but the icicle slipped too fast. In a moment there was a shattering sound. His heart beat fast as a burst of light flashed and then everything was still. They were gone. Caleb was disappointed. He was too late. Too late to return to Narnia. Yes, he knew that was where Jake, Kelly and Heather would find themselves. In Narnia, without him. He felt as shattered as the icicle. In Narnia, without him.

* * *

><p><em>Don't move.<em> Something in my head cautioned. I lay perfectly still. _Slowly sit up. _I obeyed and sat up cautiously. I found Kelly and Jake, listless on either side of me.

"Kelly, Jake-" I froze, noticing that the ground on the other side of Kelly dropped into a craggily ravine. I let out a cry of dismay, for in front of us and on either side of us the ground turned into a steep cliff. We were trapped on the edge of a cliff, alone. Not even Caleb was there to pretend everything was just fine. Kelly woke and clung to my arm in fear of falling over the side.

"It's okay," I tried to sooth her fears. Jake too stirred and, needless to say, freaked out.

"Jake," I said. He kept hollering. "Jake! JAKE!"

"Yah?" he finally looked at me.

"You're fine, okay?" I reminded him.

"I knew that," he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why were you screaming you head off?" Kelly asked. He shrugged.

"Jake, you've got to-" I was interrupted though.

"Hello!" boomed a loud voice. "Is anyone here?" I carefully scrambled to my feet.

"Over here!" I called back. A lone man, on a horse peered over the edge at us.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Anyone here?" The girl looked around scared. Just minutes ago she had been enjoying a snack with her friend. Now she was lost in a dark, spooky forest. The trees creaked eerily overhead. Frantically the girl burst into a run. She ran through the forest, tripping on roots and stumbling over rocks. At last she reached the edge of the forest, panting hard. She was about to leave when she spotted a boy on horseback, leading three other horses. She ducked behind the tree, but she was too late. He had seen her. But to her amazement, he called out her name.<p>

"Precious!"

* * *

><p>Caleb glared at the mirror. <em>In Narnia, without you! <em>Mocked his thoughts. He studied the mirror. There was something strange about it. _"Caleb, your friends are in danger." _The voice from earlier popped into his head once again. This time, Caleb didn't push it away or hide.

"How can I help them?" he wondered.

"_The mirror." _The voice responded. Caleb reached out to the mirror. He gasped as an image appeared on the surface. He saw a jagged cliff with a tiny ledge. To his dismay there were three people trapped on the ledge. He instantly recognized them as Kelly, Jake and Heather. The edge of the ledge began crumbling. His friends were crying out for help. Caleb wanted to help them but didn't know how. He touched the mirror again but this time his fingers went into it. He tried to pull them back out but they refused to budge. He put his other hand in and it too refused to come out. For some strange reason Caleb kicked off his shoes and socks. Slowly he felt himself being dragged into the mirror. _Magic! _He thought happily. He had felt it before when they had discovered Narnia for the first time. Maybe he could still get to Narnia this time too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Just so you know, the first part of the story was inspired by the song, 'What Love Really Means' by JJ Heller.


	3. Reaching Out

**Author's note: **At the beginning of each chapter I am going to start from parts of a song. And I will always put on here what song it is from. So the song parts for this chapter is... '_Strong Enough'_ by Mikeschair. (Most of the artists are Christian singers. There will probably be a few exceptions though)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Reaching Out<strong>

_You must, you must think I'm strong. To give me what I'm going through, well forgive me, forgive me if I'm wrong. But this looks like more than I can do __o__n my own. _She pondered her thoughts. She wished she was stronger. _Well, maybe, maybe that's the point; to reach the point of giving up? Cause when I'm finally, finally at rock bottom, well, that's when I start looking up and reaching out._

* * *

><p>"Thank you," I nodded to the striking stranger.<p>

"You're welcome," he replied. "It was the least I could do. How did you get down there?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Kelly spoke up. The finely dressed stranger stared at her.

"I don't believe we've met," he said at last.

"Sorry," I stepped in front of her and offered my hand. "Heather. Queen Heather the Kind-hearted to be exact." Our rescuer took a step back.

"Queen Heather?" He wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Surely you have heard of us?" I was just as puzzled as he. "King Caleb the Courageous, King Jake the Reliable, Queen Kelly the Generous and myself." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I do not know you."

"Are we even in Narnia?" Jake asked. "I don't remember this place."

"Well, yes, you are in Narnia. But you do not seem Narnian." The stranger was growing more and more suspicious.

"Because we're not!" Kelly interrupted. "We're the kings and queens of old! Don't you know about High King Peter, High King Caleb and King Caspian the Tenth?"

"Of course," nodded the man. "Everyone knows about High King Peter, although I have never heard of High King Caleb. King Caspian was my father."

"Was?" Jake asked. "Is he dead?"

"I'm afraid so." The man admitted sadly. "But I don't remember him ever mentioning you."

"What is your name?" I asked, finally realizing he hadn't introduced himself.

"King Rilian the first," he answered with a bow.

"You're the one who Eustace and Jill rescued!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes," he replied.

"I don't understand," I mused to myself. _Why doesn't he know who we are? What happened to our story? We must be from the Forgotten Age or something! And all our work for Narnia? Was it erased? Was it for nothing?" _Kelly and Jake continued to talk with the handsome King.

"How far are we from Cair Paravel?" I asked breaking into the conversation.

"Not too far," Rilian explained. "I can show you the way, but," the dashing King Rilian regretted ruefully. "I can only take one. I will send more men as quickly as possible. Who will come with me?"

"Kelly." I answered instantly. "Kelly, go with the King."

"Please, just call me Rilian," he interrupted. I nodded.

"Kelly, Jake and I will meet you and Rilian at Cair Paravel, later."

"Will you be alright?" she asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"We should be!" I didn't tell her about my sneaking suspicion that we would find Caleb along the way. I didn't want to get her hopes up in case he hadn't come back.

"Will she be safe with Rilian?" Jake whispered. "We only just met him. He could be anyone. Maybe he's not who he claims to be!"

"Jake, we're in Narnia," I pointed out. "People here are proud of their honor. They wouldn't dare hurt Kelly. Especially knowing you and Caleb are her friends." Jake laughed quietly. I continued. "You two are quite dangerous and intimidating when you are waving swords around!"

"I see what you mean," Jake reluctantly agreed. "But I would still feel better if she stayed with us."

"You'd regret it immediately!" I whispered.

"Fine, she can go!" Jake gave up. Rilian galloped away on his horse with Kelly hanging on tightly. They were headed for Cair Paravel.

* * *

><p>One word: Narnia. Caleb took a deep breath of the fresh air. Narnia at last! <em>Now if only I can find Jake, Heather and Kelly. <em>He knew he had to hurry if he was going to help them. Gingerly he ran through the woods, barefoot. He began to regret leaving his shoes behind. But still he raced on. At last, panting hard, he reached a road. Judging from the sky, Caleb followed the path west. He hadn't gone far when he saw someone lurking on the edge of the deep forest. He recognized her at once.

"Precious!" Caleb called out. She cautiously stepped out. Precious breathed a sigh of relief.

"Caleb!" She hugged him. "Where are we?"

He smiled and answered, "Narnia."

"You've been here before, haven't you?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes," he replied. "Heather, Kelly, Jake and I are kings and queens here." Precious stared at him.

"Why haven't you ever told me?" she demanded.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"I suppose not," Precious admitted. She trotted along trying to keep up with Caleb's long stride. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To find the others," he answered.

"Who are the others?" she wondered.

"You know!" Caleb laughed. "Kelly, Heather and Jake, silly!" They came to a crossroads. Caleb turned onto the south bound road. "If we follow this road, we should come to Beruna."

"Beruna?" Precious echoed. "Where's that?"

"Next to the Great River. You know, like the Fords of Beruna?"

"No, I don't know," Precious shook her head. "I've never been here remember?"

"Oh, yah." Caleb grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Kelly fell into the soft bed. She sighed contentedly. Without a thought in her mind, she sprang up and ran to the rather large wardrobe. She threw open the doors and peered inside. There were at least ten dresses hung up inside. She carefully examined each one before pulling out a Greek-style lavender gown. Kelly gently pulled the dress on. It was almost a perfect fit. Next she tied her hair back and into a braid. Last of all she put on the feminine leather sandals. Kelly felt hungry so she slipped out of her room. She wandered down the elegant halls to the kitchen. She stepped inside the large room.<p>

"Oh!" A girl her own age spun around and dropped her bowl.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Kelly apologized.

"It's okay," the girl blushed, then remembering her manners introduced herself. "I'm Princess Kamryn, King Rilian's sister." Kelly smiled.

"I'm Queen Kelly, but please, just call me Kelly."

"Same here!" laughed her new friend. "Just call me Kamryn."

* * *

><p>"Jake, come look at this rock," I motioned him closer inside the cave. We peered at the writing on the rock. It was in a strange language yet I felt like I knew it. The inscription read: اثنين يجب إصلاح الصداقة بينهما واثنين يجب أن تجد طريقها وآخر سوف تجد لها القديمة. I hesitated. "I think it means, 'Two must fix their friendship, two must find their way and the last will find her legacy.' I think it's a prophecy!"<p>

"Do you think it's talking about us?" Jake asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "We could definitely use helping fixing our friendship with Caleb but I don't understand the rest."

"What if-" Jake's eyes grew wide. "What if more than just us came back? What if there are others who came too?"

"But it could only be one," I reminded. "See, the first two parts together mention four; that could be us. Then the last part says there is one more. Who do you think that could be?"

"I don't know," Jake admitted.

"Neither do I," I answered.

"Well, what have we here?" sneered a large man from the entrance. I didn't like the looks of him.

"Jake, run," I commanded. Together we raced towards the entrance but it was too late. We were trapped!

"Seize them," instructed the man. The group of men began to close in around us. One tried to grab hold of my wrists but I gave him a fierce kick on his shins. He howled in pain. Jake was having no better luck than me. Another man staggered back as Jake gave him a good punch in the face. We kept fighting but it was no use. There were too many. I struggled in the grasp of my captors.

"Jake, it's no use," I called out and stopped struggling. He too stopped. Our wrists were tightly bound with thick rope.

"Do you think this will hold them, Tristan?" laughed one.

"That's Boss to you!" Tristan snapped.

"What do you want with us?" Jake glared at our captors.

"What do you want with us?" mimicked Tristan, the leader, in a girly voice. Then he continued in his nerve-shattering sneer. "Unless I'm mistaken, your people will pay a fine price to have you back safe and alive."

"That explains it," I growled. "You're mistaken."

"Pity isn't it? Especially since you're both so young. I guess we'll just have to kill you ourselves." He smirked.

"No!" Jake cried out. "Caleb and Kelly will come to save us."

"Oh, really? The last I remember is your lovely Queen Kelly was at Cair Paravel and no one has seen this Caleb fellow at all." _There are rumors of Queen Swanwhite's return and she was supposedly accompanied by a stranger claiming to be some lost king._ The disturbing thoughts ran through the crooked-nosed man.

"Well boys," Tristan turned to his men. "Looks like we'll be camping here with our royal guests."

* * *

><p>Well, did you like it? Let me know what you think. More will be coming shortly. Chapter 3 is already partially written. LOL. I can't wait! This story is going to be fantastic! It includes meeting Caleb and Jake's dad! And the shoes Caleb left behind...<p>

By the way, did you know that this story has had three titles? The first one was, 'When You Lose A Friend,' the seccond was, 'Extraordinary' and now it is called, 'Someone Worth Dying For.'


	4. Drifting

**Chapter 3 – Drifting**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You might be drifting and can't find the shore; so hopeless and all alone. The waves are crashing all around you and just when you've lost the will to live, you see the sun.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Busy people, crowded streets, oriental smells. These and more were just a small taste of the wonders Beruna had to offer. Caleb and Precious wove their way through the throngs of people. Beruna was a key city in Narnia's layout. Beruna lay at the edge of the forest with only the river in-between. It was there that the Fords of Beruna were located. The people in the growing town were mostly Telmarine descendants although people from Calormen, Archenland and Old Narnians were to be found. Caleb had no money and no food but he was sure the Old Narnians would remember him. Precious stared in awe at the colorful sights around her. They finally stopped at a rundown inn. Standing on the threshold, was an aging man. His jaw fell as the two approached him.<p>

"I thought I'd never live to see this day," he murmured. "Your majesty." He fell to his knees. Precious stared. She looked at Caleb for help but he was only smiling and stooping to help the man up.

"What is your name, sir?" Caleb asked.

"Y-your majesty," he stammered again. He turned to Precious and pointed directly at her. "I can see her now."

"See who?" Precious asked.

"Queen Swanwhite." Precious and Caleb took step back.

Everywhere they went, every time the town's people saw Precious, it was the same response: "Queen Swanwhite!" Finally Caleb and Precious fled the city and hurried towards the sea cliffs surrounding Cair Paravel, the capitol.

"Ah, Caleb?" Precious ventured as they hurried along the paved road. "Who is Queen Swanwhite?"

"Nobody," he replied grumpily.

"But why did the town's people think I was this Swanwhite Queen lady?" Precious pestered.

"I don't know!" Caleb shrugged. "Just forget about." Although Precious fell silent, Caleb's mind was busy thinking. He had never met Queen Swanwhite. She was the last queen before Jadis invaded the first time. _But…_he had seen pictures and just like the people of Beruna, he saw the resemblance. Precious looked an awfully lot like heroic queen. But there was no way they were related. _Or could there be?_ That was what Caleb's mind struggled with. _If she was, how did she end up in a small town in Illinois? Why hadn't she stayed in Narnia?_ All these questions and more swam around and around.

* * *

><p>"Jake," I whispered. "Do you have anything sharp?"<p>

"Yep," He nodded with his head. "I have Caleb's pocket knife that I "borrowed" from him!"

"Can you reach it?" I asked.

"I'll try, it's in my pocket." Jake finally pulled the little knife out and gave it to me. I took it and began cutting the ropes that bound our hands. At last the ropes fell off.

"Whew," Jake breathed. "Glad to have those off."

"Come on, Jake." We both stood up. Jake and I ran outside the cave to where the kidnappers' horses were tied. We crept along in the dark. Suddenly I stumbled into a person who was too tall to be Jake. I opened my mouth to scream but the person clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh," he hissed, his voice muffled by the fabric covering his face. "Do you want them to know you're escaping?" I silently shook my head and pried his hand off. I stepped away.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"In the name of Aslan and the Kings and Queens of Old," he said at last. I nodded in acceptance. "We need to move," he urged. I looked back towards the cave where one of the men was beginning to stir. I quickly turned back.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked quickly.

"Well…" he launched into his plan.

* * *

><p>"Y-you look lovely," King Rilian stammered. Kelly smiled shyly.<p>

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Rilian!" Princess Kamryn cried, running down the hall and throwing herself into her brother's arms.

"Nice to see you too, Kamryn," Rilian choked out.

"I haven't seen you in weeks!" she squealed.

"I'm back now," he replied, squirming in his sister's death grip.

"It is good to have you home, brother," commented another girl entering upon the scene. Rilian freed himself at last from Kamryn.

"Sarah," he addressed his other sister. "This is Kelly. She and her friends, who should be arriving shortly, shall be staying with us for a bit."

"I see," replied Sarah. She studied Kelly. "How many friends is she bringing?" she asked Rilian. "I need to know so we can plan!" Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Plan what?" Kamryn, Rilian and Kelly asked at the same time.

"Why you don't know?" Sarah pretended to pout. "A party of course!"

"Yay!" Kamryn jumped for joy. "And we can wear fancy dresses and-" Kamryn dragged Kelly down off the hall. Kelly waved at Rilian and Sarah from over her shoulder.

"Well it seems Kamryn found a new friend," Sarah commented.

"Sarah," Rilian spoke in a serious tone. "There's something I need to speak with you privately about."

"Certainly," she agreed.

"It's about the Green Mist," he whispered.

* * *

><p>"What do you have in mind?" I asked quickly. The stranger tossed Jake and I each a sword.<p>

"Here's how we'll do it," he began to explain. "We'll borrow these horses, I'm sure their owners won't mind, and ride for Cair Paravel. Your capturers won't know you're gone until at least daybreak if all goes smoothly." Jake and I nodded. "If you don't mind," he added. "My companion," here another dark figure stepped out of the shadows. "And I will accompany you."

"Of course," I agreed. The stranger gave Jake and me a leg up onto our horses. Then he mounted his own horse and his small companion scrambled up after him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Jake and I confirmed.

"Let's ride!" The horses trotted off quietly at first but once we were out of hearing range they began to canter. Soon they sped up to a gallop. The whole ride our secret rescuers never spoke a word. At last, after several hours, we stopped. I slumped down off my horse. I was bone tired from all the riding. We started a small fire for some warmth and to cook our food. When the fire was roaring, the stranger slowly walked towards us, the fire casting an eerie glow around him. Then he began shaking with…a sneezing fit? Jake and I smiled, recognizing the person immediately. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it sooner!

"Caleb!" Jake exclaimed.

"I hate allergies!" Caleb grinned as he ripped off his head covering. "Well, here I am." His companion stepped forward beside him. She too, had lost her head covering. I smiled as I recognized her.

"Precious!" I shouted. "You got here too?" She smiled shyly but then ran over to give me a hug.

"Where's Kelly?" Caleb asked.

"She's at Cair Paravel with King Rilian," Jake announced. Soon we were all talking at once. But then something strange began to happen.

"Caleb, what's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Caleb shook his head frantically. Right before our eyes he began to disappear. He was becoming transparent.

"No!" Jake tried to grab Caleb's arm but his hands slipped right through.

"Take the horses and follow the cliff to Cair Paravel!" Caleb called as he completely slipped away.

* * *

><p><em>9:50. <em>Pastor Lance glanced at his watch. He had just enough time to quickly wash his hands before he needed to be in the church sanctuary. To his surprise, lying on the bathroom sink, were a pair of socks and tennis shoes. Thinking nothing of it, Pastor Lance tossed the shoes aside. But not before he read what was scribbled on the bottom: _Caleb. _Pastor Lance thought it was strange that his son Caleb would leave his shoes lying in the church bathroom. He shrugged and turned back to the mirror. There was something strange about the mirror, he observed. Quickly he ducked out of the way as something came hurling out of it. There was a groan as someone was bashed against the wall. Pastor Lance straightened in surprise.

"Whoa!" The boy stood up, the room spinning around him. "Dad?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Caleb?" Pastor Lance asked in disbelief. In his mind he thought, _I must be dreaming! _

"Hi Dad!" Caleb quickly climbed towards the mirror.

"Wait!" Pastor Lance restrained him. "What's going on?"

"You won't believe this, Dad! I've been in Narnia!" Caleb poured the whole story out in a rush. He told how he and Precious had just rescued Heather and Jake and now they were on their way to find Kelly. Pastor Lance's head was spinning by the time Caleb finished his incredible tale.

"And now I have to go back!" Caleb concluded. And before his father could stop him, Caleb dove back through the mirror. _Either I'm going crazy and my son is already crazy or I'm imagining that he really did just jump through that mirror. _Pastor Lance speculated. He still thought he was dreaming, and knowing how dreams are, Pastor Lance decided to try jumping through the mirror as well. He collided with the harsh reality as he slammed into the glass mirror. If this was a dream, he really hoped he could wake up now.

* * *

><p>Wow! Caleb is pretty crazy hu? Or is it Pastor Lance who is crazy? LOL. Anyway the song at the beginning of this chapter is: Drifting by Plumb<p> 


	5. How To Save a Life

**Chapter 4 – How To Save a Life**

_**Step one you say, "We need to talk." He walks; you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame and you begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life.**_

* * *

><p>Complete silence. The tension hung in the air like water vapor before a storm.<p>

"What just happened?" Precious asked at last, breaking the uneasy stillness.

"I-I don't know," I stammered. "One moment he was here, the next he was gone!"

"Do you think we should ride for Cair Paravel?" Jake questioned. I shook my head.

"I think we should wait here until morning."

"Me too," Precious agreed. Jake consented. So the following morning, bright and early we set off by horseback. Around noon we spotted the castle on the horizon.

"We're almost there," I reassured Precious.

"Is it big?" she asked.

"Hardly," Jake teased. "Are you kidding? There are at least two hundred rooms!"

"Actually, only one hundred and five," I corrected with a smile.

"Same thing!" he laughed, throwing up his hands.

* * *

><p>"Your friend just arrived." Rilian announced coming into the room. Jake, Precious, Kelly and I were gathered with Rilian's sisters, Princess Sarah and Princess Kamryn. Kelly and Kamryn were already fast friends. Sarah seemed very nice and I couldn't wait to get to know her more.<p>

"Friend?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes," Rilian replied. "Tall, blond tousled hair, blue eyes-" Kelly cut him off with a cry.

"Caleb!" She tore out of the room and down the hall. Jake, Precious and I raced after her. We skidded to a halt at the end of the stairway. A drenched and muddy Caleb stood hesitating at the entrance.

"Hello," he mumbled. Kelly smiled and threw her arms around him not caring that he was wet. Jake and Precious followed while I stayed back and looked at my feet.

"What's up with her?" Caleb whispered. Jake shrugged. Precious looked from my face, back to Caleb's.

"There's some food in your room," I motioned with my head. Caleb nodded and walked past. But then he turned back.

"Heather?" he asked. I turned around and Caleb gave me a big hug. One small tear rolled down my cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Now I'm all wet," he joked.

"Caleb, you were already soaking!" I shook my head. "How'd you even see that?" He just smiled and continued up the stairway.

* * *

><p>The next day we gathered in one of the many sitting rooms of the castle. Caleb had already explained his sudden disappearance to us. It was funny to think that Caleb's dad, Pastor Lance had merely thrown Caleb's shoes off the sink but it was enough to pull Caleb out of Narnia.<p>

"We need to talk," I urged. "Have a seat." Caleb, Kelly, Precious and Jake choose various seats around the room. A foreboding silence quickly filled the room.

"What's happened to you, Caleb?" Kelly finally asked. "You rush off after church and never sit with us or talk to us at Intermission anymore!"

"I've grown up," Caleb simply answered.

"But you can't grow up!" Kelly pleaded with her eyes.

"Everyone has to," he insisted. "You have to grow up and become mature." Kelly shook her head vigorously. Without realizing it, I found myself in the middle of a heated disagreement between Caleb and Kelly. They had never gotten along as well as Caleb and me or Jake and me or even Kelly and Jake. They always were more prone to disagreements with each other.

"I liked you better before," Kelly crossed her arms stubbornly. I nodded in agreement. Caleb and I used to be almost inseparable. But now… he was hardly anywhere to be found. "Just because you become a teenager doesn't mean you have to act like one," Kelly imposed.

"Then how am I supposed to act?" Caleb demanded. "Like Chloe who's only five?"

"You're not getting it," Kelly groaned. "You're becoming a hippy teenager!" Kelly always has a big fuss about hippy teenagers. Precious wasn't sure what was really going on. She never really knew there was anything wrong between the four friends.

"No! You're-" Caleb started.

"Just stop!" Jake exclaimed interrupting him.

"You're both right but you're both wrong." I spoke up, looking deep into their eyes. "Yes Caleb, you're right, we do have to grow up and become mature but Kelly's right, you can't ever really grow up. You have to keep your childlike faith. But most people mistake it for childish faith. There's a big difference. Even adults are still children on the inside. Come on Caleb! I've seen your mom jumping on the hay bales with us!"

"That's cause she's weird," he shrugged.

"No she's not," I corrected. "She's very nice." Caleb turned away. A moment of awkward silence followed. Caleb mumbled some excuse and escaped the room.

"I think I'm more mature than Caleb," Jake muttered.

Everyone wandered away except for me. I sat glued in my chair. I was shocked, stunned. Of the all reasons why Caleb drifted away, it was this? I couldn't believe it! He had grown up? That just didn't sound like Caleb. _Why? I don't understand. _My mind and heart were struggling. I didn't believe him. Kelly and Jake looked more and more to me lately. I didn't think I could make it without Caleb. He had always been there for me before. I had never stopped to think that one day he wouldn't…or wouldn't want to.

"_Peace, dear one. All will work out." _Aslan reassured in my head. I closed my eyes, basking in his peaceful presence. _And we know that in all things, God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose. Romans 8:28, _my memory verse echoed in my head. I knew things would work out. Maybe not the way we hoped…but they would work out. I had faith they would.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand," I complained to Sarah. "One day we're like best friends and now? He acts like he barely knows me." She patted my back sympathetically. "I miss him," I confessed. "I miss the real Caleb. Kelly's right, the old Caleb was better." Hours after Kelly and Caleb's fight, I found myself pouring out the whole story to Princess Sarah.<p>

"Would you rather not have come to Narnia last time if it would have kept your friendship together?" Sarah asked.

"Definitely," I admitted. "It's not that I don't love Narnia. I just can't bear to lose my friend. Of all the unlikely people, he was the one who instantly became my friend. I grew up in Africa and coming to the United States was a huge change. I had a few friends here already but it was so hard to fit in. I think Caleb and Jake really understood that because they had grown up in France for most of their lives. And then…" I trailed off.

"And then?" Sarah asked curiously.

"We came here," I let out a huge breath of air. "Everything worked out like a fairytale. We were kings and queens. We ruled the world. Narnia, Aslan and each other were the only things we needed. And we were the best of friends that ever existed, in our world and in Narnia!"

"Why do you think he's changed?" wondered Sarah.

"I don't know," I sighed. "At first I thought he hated me but his looks didn't show that. Then I thought maybe the other kids were making fun of him for being friends with Kelly and me because we're girls. But today, Caleb said it was because he is growing up. I just don't believe it. Maybe it's the truth but I don't believe one word of what he said. It's not like him to be so evasive. I just keep thinking something is really wrong and I feel terrible because there is nothing I can do. I'm a horrible friend; I let Caleb and Kelly and Jake down." I furiously wiped away the tears that threatened to pour down.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Sarah advised wisely. "You're all tired from your crazy trip yesterday. Why don't you clean up and go to bed?"

"Thanks, Sarah," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Song used: How to Save a Life by The Fray  
>Next chapter coming soon! It's almost written. Heather decides to run away and meets up with an old friend on the way!<p> 


	6. This Is Your Life

**Chapter 5 - This is Your Life**

_**Yesterday is a kid in the corner. Yesterday is dead and over. This is your life and today is all you've got now. And today is all you'll ever have. Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes! This is your life, are you who you want to be? This is your life, are you who you want to be? This is your life, is it everything you've dreamed it would be? When the world was younger and you had everything to lose.**_

* * *

><p>I went to my room but I didn't go to bed. I wasn't ready quite yet. Instead I pulled on my leather jerkin and books. I threw on a light cloak, grabbed a sword and slipped out to the stables. I quietly saddle one of the horses and led her to the gate. We passed out unnoticed. Once outside we broke into a canter as the rain began to pour down. Soon my drenched hair clung to my neck and shoulders. But I kept riding. I just need some time to myself. Some time to think and process what had happened. My destination: Aslan's How. After about an hour or so we slowed until I heard noises behind us. We were being followed! As our pursuer called out, my horse spooked, throwing me to the ground. My head slammed against the rocky mud mixture. My feet were wrenched from the stirrups, twisting my ankle in the process. I cried out but there was nothing I could do. I slumped against the ground, the throbbing in my head growing louder. The last thing I remembered was being lifted up from the ground. Blurry faces appeared over me.<p>

"Don't close your eyes," someone kept urging. But my eyelids felt so heavy. All I wanted to do was close them. "Don't close your eyes." The person kept shaking me so I would stay awake. "Hold on, Heather," they urged.

"I can't!" I cried, slipping out of consciousness...

* * *

><p>"King Caleb!" <em>Please wake up! <em>Sarah pleaded. "King Caleb!" She pounded on the door.

"Are we under attack?" he exclaimed, throwing open the door.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "It's Heather." Caleb looked at her puzzled.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's gone!"

"What's going on?" Kelly appeared, rubbing her eyes.

"Kelly, go back to bed," Caleb gently commanded.

"But-"

"Go back to bed," he repeated more firmly. Kelly trudged away. "What happened?" Caleb turned back to Sarah.

"I was watching out the window and I saw someone on horseback riding towards the Dancing Lawn," Sarah replied. "I thought nothing of it until I realized Heather still had my book. I had let her borrow it. I was going to go get it from her chambers. I knocked on the door and no one answered so I peeked in. She was gone as well as her boots and sword. I came straight to you figuring you'd know what to do." Caleb ran down the hall without a word. Sarah hurried after him. He went straight to the royal stables.

"I have to go after her!" Caleb declared, swinging himself up onto his horse. "It's probably my fault," he admitted. "If I'm not back by noon, send out a search party please." Sarah stared wide-eyed after him as he rode through the gates in pursuit. After hours of searching in the mud and rain, Caleb had finally almost caught up with Heather. They were riding through a deep forest.

"Heather!" Caleb called out to her but she didn't answer. Instead her horse reared, throwing her to the ground. Caleb looked around quickly to see what had spooked the horse. That's when he saw it. Realization hit him like a breaking dam. Rilian was right to be nervous and tighten the guard. Caleb hadn't told the girls that they weren't supposed to leave the castle without protection. These were dangerous times. Caleb recognized the streaks of green haze circling around the trees: the Green Mist. Caleb tumbled off his horse and ran towards it. He pulled out his sword and pointed it in the direction of the mist. He quickly looked behind him but Heather wasn't moving.

"Caleb? Is that you?" called a familiar voice.

"Lauren?" Caleb answered.

"Quick, get Heather inside," she instructed.

"But the mist," Caleb protested.

"You can't fight the mist! I'll explain later," Lauren answered. "Don't close your eyes." Lauren leaned over Heather.

"Hold on, Heather," Caleb encouraged.

"I-I can't," her answered was barely audible.

* * *

><p><em>Heather?<em> I bolted upright. _How do they know my name? And where am I?_ I looked around. I had been asleep for hours. There was a strange smell coming from the other room. I had a splitting head ache. I reached up feeling a bandage wrapped around my head. I grimaced with pain as my fingers brushed against it. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I heard footsteps approaching and I lay back down on the small bed.

"She'll be coming around soon," notified a familiar voice.

"Lauren?" I gasped springing up. Hot soup spilled all over the place.

"You'll give me a heart attack!" she scolded. "I'm too old for surprises." But clearly she was happy to see me again. Lauren was an old friend of ours. The beaver had helped us on our previous adventure into Narnia. She was strongly loyal to Narnia and to Aslan.

"I'm sorry about your soup," I apologized.

"That's alright," she waved it aside.

"Thought you could leave without us, eh?" I looked up to see Caleb with a grin standing in the doorway. A smile crept onto my face although mine was a bit more sheepish than Caleb's.

"I'd never leave without you. I just needed some time to myself. That's all." I admitted.

"It's good you came after her though," Lauren interrupted. "Not to scare you or anything, Heather, but you were being followed by a dangerous sort." All the smiles disappeared.

"She's right," Caleb agreed.

"Who or what was it?" I pestered.

"The Green Mist," Caleb answered seriously. I stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing.

"The Green Mist?" I echoed in an incredulous voice. "Come on, Caleb. It's been gone since Caspian sailed on the Dawn Treader!"

"He serious," Lauren put in. I turned to her.

"Really?" Suddenly everything seemed to freeze as realization hit me. Caleb nodded solemnly.

"It's back," he answered.

"You must asked King Rilian about it when we return to Cair Paravel," Lauren urged.

"We?" Caleb asked.

"Are you coming too?" I asked, a grin once again covering my face. Our troubles were momentarily forgotten.

"Of course!" Lauren answered with a small laugh. "I wouldn't miss seeing all of you again!"

* * *

><p>Sarah nervously paced up and down the balcony. It was nearly noon and Caleb and Heather weren't back yet. Kelly and Jake were both very edgy.<p>

"No sign of them," Sarah announced with dismay as she turned to where Kelly and Jake waited.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Kamryn reassured her friends. They had no idea where their friends were but their friends knew exactly where they were going…

"How much farther, Caleb?" I asked.

"Not too much father," he promised.

"I didn't realize I had ridden that far from the castle," I mused to myself.

"Where were you going anyway?" Caleb questioned. I shrugged.

"I was headed towards Aslan's How but I doubted I'd make it that far. I knew someone would have spotted me and followed."

"Well I'm glad you dropped in on me," Lauren joked.

"Yah thanks!" I laughed but then became more serious. I watched quietly as Caleb, in the lead, walked ahead of us.

"Changed has he?" Lauren whispered. I nodded and sighed. _Yesterday is all you've got now._ All we really had left of the old Caleb was our memories. I hoped Kelly was okay. She could get very upset about Caleb. Lauren broke into my thoughts.

"Are you who you want to be?" she asked.

"Well, I wish I was stronger in heart," I admitted. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not strong enough to be everything that I'm supposed to be. I feel like I let the others down."

"You think that Jake and Kelly blame you that Caleb had changed?" she asked wisely.

"I don't know. I don't believe Jake does, but he and Kelly always give me questioning glances and hopeful looks. It's like they're asking me to bring him back but I'm too shy to talk to him. Kelly's tried several times but like last night, it just ended in anger."

"I see," Lauren nodded.

"A couple weeks ago, Jake's friend called me a traitor because I wasn't with Kelly and Jake. It really struck home. I know Kelly and Jake don't think I'm a traitor but sometimes I feel like it." I found myself pouring out the whole story to Lauren. She was one person who would understand. But unbeknownst to us, Caleb was also taking in our quiet conversation. _Are you who you want to be?_ He had to think more on that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Song: This Is Your Life by Switchfoot


	7. Take Heart

Thanks to my wonderful sole reviewer, ShadowNinja1011! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Take Heart<p>

_**I feel Your love that surrounds me. My world can shake but it won't drown me cause I'm trusting you, no matter what I'm going through. Cause even when my heart breaks and everything's shaking, I'm left alone in the rain. You won't, you won't, won't, you won't let me go. Life's insane and everything's crazy. You carry me through the pain. And you won't, you won't, won't, you won't let me go. You won't, you won't let me go.**_

* * *

><p><em>Rubble streamed down from the collapsing celling. I screamed as whole chunks fell down.<em>

"_Hold on, Heather!" I could hear Caleb making his way through the tunnel._

"_Look out!" I cried as a boulder crashed down. But I was too late. It buried Caleb. I raced towards the entrance. I had to get help. I burst out of the tunnel. I stopped in my tracks, the mine collapsing behind me. Everyone was dead. The dead Narnians were strewn around the clearing. Even Kelly and Jake were gone._

"_No!" I cried. "Aslan, how could you let this happen?"_

"_That mangy lion let your friends die. How sad!" a woman's voice mocked._

"_Who are you?" I demanded in response to her stinging comment. She stepped out of the trees._

"_Some would consider it treason to talk to me that way, little girl," she scoffed. "After all, I am Falynn, Lady of the Green Kirtle. Soon to be Mistress of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands plus all the other titles bestowed upon the High Queen."_

"_You will never take Narnia! Do you even know who I am?" I asked._

"_A butcher's daughter? It doesn't really matter," she sneered. "You're in my way and I shall remove you."_

"_I am Heather the Kind-hearted, High Queen of Narnia by the appointment of Aslan, at the death of High King Caleb the Courageous."_

"_So? What does it matter?" she scoffed. "Your lion cannot protect you; the High King is dead as well as all your other friends."_

"_Not all of them," declared Precious rising to her feet. I smiled._

"_And how dare you speak about Aslan that way!" I confronted. With a furry of rage, Falynn of the Green Kirtle charged at me with her sword. I cried out…_

"Heather, wake up!" I opened one eye.

"Heather, I can't sleep," Kelly whispered.

"Let me guess, bad dreams?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think the Green Mist got into the castle." Her voice was strained.

"Don't worry, Kelly," I reassured. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't," she protested.

"What was your dream like?" I asked, sitting up.

_The sunlight glinted off the silver swords. Kelly closed her eyes. This was the day she had been dreading from the beginning. Jake and Rilian were having a duel against each other. Rilian stepped into the marked out area; his dark armor shining in the hot sun. He lowered his visor as Jake also stepped out. Jake was dressed in his armor from his time as a king. The silver chainmail was covered with a red tunic boasting the rearing lion. _

"_There is still time to surrender," Rilian urged. "I don't really want to kill you."_

"_I don't want to kill you either," Jake admitted. "So feel free to surrender because I won't."_

"_You know I'm not going to surrender," Rilian continued. "You'll have to."_

"_Now is not the time to be arguing over who is going to surrender. First one to draw blood wins," Jake decided and promptly launched himself onto Rilian._

"_Just stop!" Kelly screamed, jumping in between them._

"_Kelly, look ou-" But Jake was too late. She lay on the ground in a crumpled heap. _

"_Look what you've done," Rilian angrily blamed._

"_What I've done?" Jake gasped. "It was your sword blow."_

"_Well if you hadn't insisted on fighting she might still be alive." Rilian countered._

"_But if you had surrendered, she definitely would still be alive!" Jake exclaimed. "You killed her!"_

"_No," Rilian replied calmly. "You killed her. Now get out of my kingdom before I kill you!" Jake froze unsure what to do. Rilian took it as a sign of defiance and killed Jake on the spot. But then the Lady of the Green Kirtle appeared and killed Rilian._

"It was awful!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I see why you can't sleep," I agreed. "Do you think the others are having nightmares as well?"

* * *

><p>"Kelly, no!" Jake screamed. "Oh Aslan, don't let this happen!"<p>

"Jake," Caleb and Rilian tried to wake him from his nightmare. Jake jolted awake.

"Is Kelly alright?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, she's fine," Rilian responded. "Jake, you were having a nightmare."

"Did you have one too?" Caleb asked. Rilian nodded.

"I think mine was very similar to Jake's."

"What happened in yours?" Caleb asked Jake.

"Well…" he started the story. "Kelly and I were hiking along the side of the cliff when all of a sudden a huge bear leaped out and with a swipe of his paw, knocked Kelly off the edge. And-and," his eyes filled up with tears. "She died."

"It's okay, Jake," Caleb comforted.

"I was right, mine was similar," Rilian commented. "Except in mine, Kelly, Kamryn and I were crossing the Giant Bridge when all of a sudden and giant used his club to knock the bridge down. Kelly fell off the bridge and I grabbed onto the edge but I was only able to catch Kamryn. Kelly died in mine, too." Rilian and Jake turned to face Caleb.

"What about you?" Jake asked. "Did you have a nightmare too?" Caleb nodded.

"But it wasn't about Kelly dying," he answered. "It was about me dying." The terrifying nightmare swept through his head again.

_His wrists were bound tightly together. He could hear the Witch sharpening her knife. Shing, shing, shing. His heart beat fast with fear. _

"_Traitor," Kelly mocked from nearby. All hope of being rescued fell with her words. They no longer trusted him. Kelly, Heather and Jake were all standing by, ready to witness as Jadis killed him for his treachery. He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't even realized he had betrayed them until too late. Now he would pay. He would die on the Stone Table. His fate was just like Edmund's except Aslan had died for Edmund. But Aslan wouldn't be there to rescue Caleb. Caleb had lost faith. He no longer possessed his childlike faith. Instead he just pretended that everything was just fine. He pretended he didn't need his friends. Jake and Heather had seen right through him. They knew it wasn't true and tried to guide him. But he had refused. And when the time came, he traded them in for money and power. _

"_The time is at hand!" the Witch cried shrilly, raising her knife high. Caleb braced himself. At least he could die like a High King. He could still show he was worthy of the title 'Caleb the Courageous.' _

"I-I died," Caleb stammered. "The Witch Witch killed me. And you and Heather and Kelly laughed about it."

"Caleb, that's horrible!" Jake exclaimed. "We would never do that to you!" Caleb nodded.

"But that's what I fear will happen to you," he admitted. "I'll forget about Narnia and I'll forget that you are my friends. And then this will happen."

"No you won't," Jake promised. "Because we'll be with you every step of the way reminding you to come home."

"But what if I won't listen? What then?" Caleb asked.

"You will listen," Rilian commanded. "Aslan will see that you'll never forget."

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep heart, dear ones. I won't let you go. Even when everything's shaking, I won't let you go. I'll carry you through the pain." <em>Aslan whispered the comfort throughout the upset castle, visiting every member. Kelly had been right. The Green Mist had found its way into the castle and was plaguing everyone's dreams. But Aslan's words brought peace and reassurance to all.

"_Hold on to what you know is good and right, Jake. I will keep you on the righteous path." _

"_Rilian, your father is proud of you strong character. I will help you be greater still." _

"_Believe with childlike faith, Caleb. I will be with you always, even when it seems your whole world it falling apart." _

"_Kelly, do not worry. Caleb will understand in time. I will give you peace." _

"_Sarah, your twin is still out there. I will reunite you soon." _

"_Your friends look up to you, Heather. I will give you the strength to lead them." "Precious, trust is a great gift. I will help you earn it."_

"_Kamryn, I have given you, Kelly. She is the friend you've waited so long for." _With these loving thoughts, the castle once again slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>"The time has come for us to put an end to the nightmares; an end to the Green Mist!" Rilian declared. "It's up to us now. Who is with me?" I gazed around at the familiar faces surrounding me. Caleb too, was glancing around.<p>

"I think we all are," he said at last. Six heads bobbed and there was a chorus of agreement.

"We need to divide and conquer," Jake spoke up.

"He's right," I agreed.

"Alright," Rilian answered. "We'll divide up and be stationed in different parts of Narnia."

"Yes," Caleb added. "Here's the map we've drawn up." Eight faces peered down at it.

"Caleb and Precious will head for the tunnel at the Dancing Lawn." Rilian instructed. "Kamryn and I will scout the forests surrounding Cair Paravel. Jake and Kelly can be stationed in between the Lantern Waste and the Great Waterfall. Heather and Sarah can sail with Captain Drinian on the Resolute Epoch. They will make their way to Corakin's Island. That magician should know how to stop the mist. I will have other trustworthy men stationed at Beruna and other towns of interest." Before we parted, Rilian had some last words of advice from his father, Caspian X.

"Now is the time to be strong, never," he quoted. "NEVER give in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Woah, did I read that right? Princess Sarah has a twin?  
>You bet! You're probably wondering who and how this is going to change the story. You probably can't wait to find out! :D R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Keep Saving Me

**Chapter 7 – Keep Saving Me**

_**Savior, please take my hand. I work so hard, I live so fast. This life begins, and then it ends. And I do the best that I can, but I don't know how long I'll last. I try to be so tough, but I'm just not strong enough. I can't do this alone, God I need you to hold on to me. I try to be good enough but I'm nothing without your love. Savior, please keep saving me.**_

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Jake!<p>

"Bye Heather!" he waved. Sarah and I were setting sail early that morning. I was really excited because I hadn't been on a real sea voyage in years. I turned to Kelly and Precious.

"Goodbye, Kelly and Precious. Behave yourselves!" I warned. Precious and Kelly each gave me a hug.

"We'll be great, right Precious?" Kelly giggled.

"Right," she laughed back. I turned to Caleb.

"Bye," he mumbled.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Don't I get a hug from you?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Caleb the Coward," I teased. "Can't even say a proper goodbye." He playfully punched my shoulder.

"Take care," he replied.

"Thanks, you too," I laughed.

"Flirting," Precious called.

"No, I'm serious," Caleb gave her _the look_. I turned to Lauren.

"Sorry, I'm rushing off so soon," I apologized.

"That's alright," Lauren waved it aside. "I'm sure I'll have a nice time with Kelly and Jake." Then she added, "I'll try to keep them out of trouble. But you know how they are."

"Right," I agreed.

"We're losing the tide, hurry now!" called Captain Drinian. With one last farewell to everyone, Sarah and I hurried aboard.

"Welcome to the Resolute Epoch, your majesties." The Captain met us on the deck. "If you would please follow me to your quarters." Sarah and I followed him to the largest cabin on board. This cabin was mainly used for passengers or royalty. It was a beautiful, oak-paneled room with a fireplace and also a closet. A bronze relief of Aslan's face hung over the mantel.

"Keep us safe," I whispered. Sarah had apparently overheard me and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"There she goes," Kelly announced from the shore. Exasperatedly, Caleb slammed his fist into the ground.<p>

"By the Lion's mane," he exclaimed. "Why didn't I go with her?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. _Are they really that oblivious to the danger? _Caleb wondered.

"Don't you see?" Caleb regretted. "We just sent Heather, by herself, out into the ocean where the Green Mist is most likely lurking!"

"Calm down," King Rilian soothed. "From your stories as kings and queens, I'm sure she'll be able to keep herself safe, and probably the rest of the crew too. Otherwise, why would I have sent my sister with her?"

"He does have a point," Kelly agreed.

"A very good one," Jake added.

"Knock it off," Caleb answered irritably.

"Fine," Jake smirked. "I guess you'll just miss out on the pastries Kelly and I get to take with us." Everyone laughed, even Caleb.

"Speaking of which," Rilian reminded once he had recovered from his laughter. "We should get to our appointed spots. Lauren?" he turned to the beaver. "Are you planning on going with Kelly and Jake or with Caleb and Precious?"

"I think with Kelly and Jake. They are going to need someone to look after them!" she grinned. "I bet Caleb can handle Precious on his own."

"Right then, we should get saddled up," Caleb instructed, taking leadership once more.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I watched the sun sink low in the sky from the stern of the ship. It was so wonderful to be at sea again. My thoughts turned towards Aslan. <em>Where is he? Why did he really bring us back? Was it so we could help Rilian defeat the Green Mist and restore the balance of magic or was it so our friendship with Caleb might be fixed? Was Narnia really in need of us or were we in need of Narnia? <em>Sarah joined me on the small deck balcony.

"What do you see ahead?" she asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "It might be an easy trip, it might be very hard. I-I just…" I trailed off.

"You just what?" she wondered.

"I feel incompetent about this task bestowed on us." I laughed quietly. "To think I was actually begging Caleb to let me come. I just wanted to feel the spray of the sea on my face again. And I'll try to do the best that I can, but I don't know how long I'll last. Sometimes, I try to be so tough but I'm just not strong enough. I can't do this alone. I need Aslan to keep me on the straight path."

"I know what you mean," Sarah agreed. "We both understand what it's like to have your people looking up to you. They expect you to do great things. And sometimes you do, and other times, let's face it, we don't make great decisions every time. We're human. We make mistakes and people understand."

"But you still feel like you let them down," I lowered my gaze to watch the glasslike mermaids racing through the clear water.

"Only if it was something you know Aslan wouldn't want for you or your people." Sarah reminded. "Remember that saying the old Knights of the Lion had?"

"Yes, I remember." I nodded. "I can do all things through Aslan who gives me strength and I don't have to be strong enough on my own."

"Think about that tonight," Sarah advised. Then she turned and wandered back to the main deck.

* * *

><p>"Hold on tight to me," Caleb instructed as Precious was lifted up behind him. Precious, having never been to Narnia before, didn't know how to ride a horse. Caleb had decided the best course of action would be to have her ride with him but bring an extra horse along as well. The other horse's reins were tied to the back of Caleb's saddle.<p>

"Are you ready, Precious?" Caleb asked. She nodded. "I can't hear your head nod!" he joked. Caleb and Precious waved to Jake, Kelly, Rilian, Lauren and Kamryn as they flew out of the stables and down the road. Soon afterward, the others went their ways as well.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready," Kelly and Lauren confirmed.

"Lamppost, here we come!" Jake shouted and spurred on his horse. Jake, Kelly and Lauren reached the Lamppost by dinnertime.

"Let's make a sweep of the woods, starting at the meadow and work our way around back to Cair Paravel," Rilian suggested.

"Okay," Kamryn shrugged. Rilian and Kamryn scouted the woods for several hours before returning for dinner. Caleb and Precious made their way towards their first stop: the Dancing Lawn. Meanwhile, Heather and Sarah were still days from their destination.

* * *

><p>I lay awake in my hammock as the ship rocked to and fro. <em>Oh Aslan. <em>I began thinking. _You know my heart is heavy and my hurt is deep. Maybe you're reminding that we all fall down sometimes but when we hit the ground…you lift me up when I am weak. Your arms wrap around me. Your love catches me, so I'm letting go. You lift me up when I can't see. Your heart is all that I need. Your love carries me so I'm letting go._

"That was beautiful," Sarah interrupted, breaking into my thoughts.

"Oh my, did I just say that out loud!" I exclaimed.

"Um, yes," Sarah rolled over. "But it was lovely."

"It's part of a song," I admitted.

"I thought I recognized it," she answered. "Will you sing the rest of it? You do have a nice voice."

"I guess," I replied. "I know I'm not perfect. I know I make mistakes. I know that I have let you down, but you love me the same. And when I'm surrounded, when I lose my way, when I'm crying out and falling down, you are here to…

_"I really think we should wait for Aslan," Caleb stated._

"_Caleb, we have to accept that he's not going come roaring in and save us every time," I tried to inform him. "I don't think you quite understand."_

"_No, you're the one who doesn't understand," he insisted. "If we go with your plan many of our loyal friends may die. It's too risky!"_

"_But if we go with your plan we will definitely die!" I retorted._

"_Really?" he answered indignantly. "Fine just lead them all to their deaths! I'll watch from here because I'm not coming." I stood still, his words still shocking to me._

"_I'm not leaving without you," I murmured._

"_Sorry?" he remarked._

"_I'm not leaving without you!" I declared, stronger now. "We'll stick with your plan." He started at me. _

"_What made you decide that?" he asked curiously. I shrugged._

"_Aslan. When we go in his timing, it always works out."_

"…You lift me up when I am weak. Your arms wrap around me. Your love catches me so I'm letting go. You lift me up when I can't see. Your heart is all that I need. Your love carries me so I'm letting go. I can see the darkness breaking. I am feeling overtaken with your love, with your love. I don't know what I can offer. In this moment I surrender to you love, to your love. You lift me up when I am weak. Your arms wrap around me. Your love catches me, so I'm letting go. You lift me up when I can't see. Your heart is all that I need. Your love carries me so I'm letting go." I drifted off as the last words of the song faded from my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Warning: Be prepared! Next chapter is another pretty dramatic one, including Caleb's wake up. So the next chapter pretty much focuses on Caleb and his struggles. Then we return to Heather and her reactions to the events that take place in Caleb's chacpter. After that we should hear some more from Jake, Kelly and Precious. So story overview: Next two chapters focus on two character's personal struggles and then we return to the whole crew.

Song used: 'Savior, Please' by Josh Wilson.


	9. What We Had Before

**Chapter 8 – What We Had Before**

_**I left here feeling guilty, that we couldn't see eye to eye. Why can't we compromise? Why are we choosing sides? When will we realize? We don't have to fight anymore. Where is the love we had before? Wouldn't the world be better off if we decide? We don't need our pride anymore. Where is the love we had before? Where is the love...Where is the love...Where is the love...The love we had before.**_

* * *

><p>Forgotten memories flooded back over Kelly and Jake late that night. All the years of friendship they had seen together were suddenly remembered.<p>

"What has happened?" Kelly wondered out loud.

"_Eat!" Lauren scolded. "You're going to need the energy." Kelly and Jake stared glumly at the cold food on their plates. They didn't want to eat. They were too worried. It was the day after the Witch's surprise attack on the Narnian campsite. Edmund, Heather and Caleb were still missing._

"_I know how you feel," Lauren kept talking to silent Kelly and Jake. "They were my friends too." _What happens back home, if you die here?_ Jake kept thinking. _Where are Heather and Caleb? Kelly said Heather was wounded but Caleb promised me that they would get out safely. And what about Edmund? He's such a good swordfighter it would be hard to kill him._ The thoughts kept tumbling around in his head. The other three Pevensies were greatly disturbed about Edmund's sudden disappearance. Although no one spoke of it, a few Narnians began wondering if Edmund had betrayed them and joined the Witch again. But Lucy was steadfast in her belief that Edmund would never do such a thing. Kelly sighed and pushed her plate away._

"_I'm not hungry, Lauren," she mumbled._

"_Kelly, there's still hope," Lauren gently reminded._

"_No, there's not!" Jake yelled. "They're dead! Heather, Caleb, Edmund, they're dead!" He was crying now. "I didn't even get to say goodbye! Caleb promised – He promised me that they would be okay." Trinian was startled by Jake's outburst. He looked at Lauren for help. Lauren just shook her head._

Later memories also came flooding back. The coronation. The Pevensies' farewell. It all came back.

"_To the crisp Southern mountains, I give you Queen Kelly, the Generous." Ilaria and Naomi slowly came forward carrying a pillow between them on which rested four crowns. Pete followed them, took the silver leafed circlet and placed it on top of Kelly's head. She curtsied and smiled. Then Pete moved towards Jake at the other end. Aslan spoke again._

"_To the wild Western woods, I give you King Jake, the Reliable." Pete placed a silver crown on Jake's neatly brushed hair. Aslan shook his mane before continuing._

"_To the vast Eastern Ocean, I give you Queen Heather, the Kind-hearted and to the great Northern sky, I give you King Caleb, the Courageous."_

Years had passed since Kelly and Jake had spoken about these far off memories but now they began to laugh about them together.

"_Race you to the water, Caleb!" Heather laughed._

"_Not again!" Kelly grumbled._

"_They're always racing." Jake complained. The four were taking an evening walk along the shores of the ocean right below Cair Paravel. On this particular warm night they decided to throw off their shoes and stockings and plunge into the inviting water._

"_Oh, it feels so good!" Heather gasped._

"_If only Trinian could see us now," laughed Caleb. "He would be chattering his head off about royal protocol and such."_

"_Trinian can be such a bother sometimes." Kelly agreed._

"_He has good intentions though," Heather reminded._

"_I suppose but sometimes he could just relax and have fun." Caleb shook his head._

"_How many years have been here now?" Jake asked._

"_I don't know, maybe four?" Kelly answered._

"_It doesn't really matter." Caleb said. "We're here now. Let's enjoy it. Come on! Last one in is a grumpy dwarf!"_

"_Don't let Trumpkin hear you saying that!" Heather laughed. They all plunged into the water. Heather swam farther out and ducked her head under the waves. She felt something pulling on my feet._

"_Kelly, stop it!" she sputtered, thinking Kelly was trying to tickle her toes. Heather pulled her head out of the water. There was an inner tube floating next to her and she grabbed on. Caleb, Kelly and Jake popped up after Heather. They all looked around. This wasn't the beach at Cair Paravel. This was somewhere familiar yet it wasn't._

"_This kind of reminds me of somewhere." Jake said._

"_As if from a dream," Heather answered._

"_Or a dream of a dream," Kelly said dazed._

"_By the Lion's mane!" Caleb exclaimed using one of his favorite Narnian expressions. "We're home! We're in Illinois!" They looked around._

"_Are you okay?" the girls' mom called out to them._

"_Yep, we're fine!" Heather answered. All four exchanged secret smiles._

"Why did we have to come back?" Kelly moaned. "Now everything is a mess."

Lauren spoke up. "Aslan always has a plan and a good reason."

"Do you think the others have found anything yet?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Kelly shrugged. "I hope not anything dangerous."

"Me too," Jake agreed.

"I wonder where Aslan is," Kelly commented.

"Probably in his country," Lauren replied.

"I wish he would come help us," sighed Jake. "Maybe he could help Caleb."

"What happened to the love we shared? Why do we disagree and avoid each other?" Kelly wondered. "Where is the love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So it's a shorter chapter. I know I said the next two chapters would be about Heather and Caleb but I changed my mind and decided I needed a Kelly and Jake chapter first. So the next two should be about Caleb and Heather. Note: It will probably not be romantic as these four are not in love with each other but they are just friends. There was never intended to be Jake/Kelly, Caleb/Heather, Heather/Jake, or Kelly/Caleb.

Oh and the song is 'The Love We Had Before' by Fireflight.


	10. Awake!

**Chapter 9 – Awake!**

_**I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith as I'm slippin' from your arms. It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last. I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time, I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here, right now I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive!**_

* * *

><p><em>Shing, shing, shing. <em>The noise caused Caleb to reach for his sword and shield. As he did so, he noticed a note stuck to the inside of his shield. It read, 'If we don't live what we believe, we'll start to believe what we live. We miss you. H.' Caleb smiled. _Heather; always leaving notes for her friends. _He jumped as he heard the noise again. _Shing, shing, shing. _He rose to his feet, recognizing it as the sound of the Witch's knife from his nightmare. _The Green Mist. _His jaw clenched automatically. With a quick glance at Precious sleeping nearby, he unsheathed his sword and crept towards the tunnel. The tunnel was the entrance by which Jill, Eustace and Rilian had escaped from the underground world below onto the Dancing Lawn. No one had dared venture into in the tunnel for fear it would collapse on their heads. Not even the bravest workers would dare. Rilian had wanted the hole filled in but no one would do it. But Caleb decided to creep into its dark and mysterious depths. He was after all 'the Courageous King.'

"_Caleb, come in here." _Caleb obeyed as if in a trance. He knew it was dangerous to listen to the voice that belonged to the Lady of the Green Kirtle. So he kept Aslan in his mind the whole time as he slowly put one foot in front of the other. Out of the shadows, a man crept towards unsuspecting Caleb. With a cry, he sprang out and caught Caleb off guard. But Caleb was quick to recover against this unseen enemy. It was blow for blow between them. They were equally matched in strength but Caleb was superior in skill. Soon he had driven his assailant back against the wall. Caleb raised his sword above his head intending to strike his opponent's head off when he recognized him as Tristan, the man who had kidnapped Heather and Jake.

"Stop!" a girl's voice cried. Caleb whirled around.

"Precious, what are-"

"Caleb, look out!" she screamed. Caleb was thrown to the ground as the man sprang at him. Precious watched with horror at the sight before her eyes. Caleb and the stranger tumbled around on the floor. Arms, legs and swords were kicking and flailing. Caleb finally managed to find his sword and rise to his feet. He took a running start at the man. Tristan began battering Caleb with his shield. Tristan was brutal. He was not going to lose the fight. Caleb was losing his strength while Tristan seemed to be gaining more. Caleb struggled against him but at last was thrown into the wall and knocked to the ground again. Precious covered her eyes in fear. The world seemed to go in slow motion for her. Caleb dragging himself up, Tristan slashing at the air, then they both were rolling on the ground. Tristan rose to his feet. It was all Precious could do to keep from crying. Caleb at last struggled to his feet and gripped the hilt of Tristan's sword. There was a blur of red, silver, gold and black as the two battled it out. Caleb thrust his sword towards Tristan's arm but he missed and the sword fell with a clatter to the ground. Tristan, taking advantage of the moment, pummeled Caleb with his shield. With one last effort, Caleb grabbed the shield and twisted it around forcing Tristan's arms behind him. Tristan in turn, elbowed Caleb in the face with his armored elbow. Tristan grabbed Caleb's sword from the ground and swung it wildly at Caleb's head. Caleb, missing his shield, caught the blow with his forearm. He used the opportunity to slam his fist into Tristan's wounded knee. Precious, meanwhile, ran across the cavern and grabbed Caleb's shield. She slammed it on Tristan's head with as much strength as she could muster. The Telmarine staggered backwards. With a smile at Precious, Caleb hurried towards Tristan. But before he could reach Tristan, a mysterious force thrust him back against the wall.

"Precious, run!" Caleb yelled. "Get out of here!" He struggled against the force. Precious hesitated.

"Now!" Caleb screamed at her. "I'll find you later!" With a frightened glance, Precious fled from the tunnel with Tristan on her heels. A lady cloaked in green mist appeared with a lovely cackle.

"Hello, little king," she grinned. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Thanks for your hospitality," he muttered. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Not so fast!" she chuckled. "We have a little business." Caleb continued to fight against the force that held him captive. The Lady of the Green Kirtle noticed this action.

"It's no use fighting," she reminded. "You can never escape from it."

"No!" Caleb cried. "I will never stop fighting. I won't stop fighting evil till the day I die." He could feel the strength of Aslan surging through him.

"Brave words for a prisoner at the mercy of his captor," she chided.

"My friends will come for me," he answered through clenched teeth.

"Really?" the lady laughed. "I thought you weren't friends anymore." Caleb hung his head. They were kind of on hard terms at the moment but he was sure they'd come for him.

"They will always be my friends," Caleb answered bravely.

"But they cannot help you," she taunted. "Look, I will show you." A swirling pool appeared on the wall. Caleb looked deep into it. And just as the Lady said, it was so. He could see his friends. Kelly and Jake were being attacked and beaten back by a group of outraged giants. Precious was running for her life, Tristan chasing after her. Rilian and Kamryn were riding deeper and deeper into the forest in search of the dreaded Green Mist. He saw a ship tossed by giant waves. He heard the cry of, "Man overboard!" He looked into the water, trying to spot who had fallen in. Princess Sarah was floating in the water. He heard Heather's cry from the rigging and saw as she dove head long into the water after her friend. The girls' cries for help were drowned out by the sound of crashing waves. With a snap of her fingers, the Lady caused the pictures to disappear. Caleb still stared at the spot. _Aslan, help me! _He cried in his mind. The Lady of the Green Kirtle smiled to herself. Her plan was working out perfectly. She began to slip away. Once at the entrance to the tunnel she paused.

"So long, cowardly king!" she laughed. Caleb spun around as an avalanche of dirt began flying. The cave was collapsing on his head! He struggled through the falling boulders, the dirt blinding him. At last he could push on no longer and he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"_What happens if you die here?" _the words flashed before his eyes. Caleb struggled in and out of consciousness, his memories flashing through his head.

For the next few minutes, he was overwhelmed with his friends' thoughts and memories too. He saw how Kelly hated that he left quickly after church every week. He saw why Heather, when she was really as scared as he on the roller coasters, never admitted it for fear he would tease her and think she was weak. He understood why Jake stood by quietly, watching, waiting and hoping that the situation would change. Jake didn't want to lose his friends any more than the rest. He saw himself and Heather, in church, drawing on a paper that sealed their friendship. He saw the painstakingly drawn letters that read, 'Best friends ever! Caleb and Heather.' He saw himself high in a tree saying, "Just trust me, Heather." He remembered how she left her fears behind and scrambled up after him. Scene after scene flashed before his eyes.

"_You have to come see my scooter!" Caleb practically dragged Kelly and Heather through the C.E. Center to the garage._

* * *

><p><em>Heather looked up and smiled as she heard the loud thuds down the stairs. Caleb arrived breathless at the entrance to the church nursery. He waited patiently until she was free to leave. He gave her an odd look.<em>

"_What?" Heather asked. _

"_Your hair is a mess!" he laughed. She shrugged. She didn't really care what her hair looked like at the moment._

"_I was climbing under the slide with Josiah." She answered. Caleb studied her for a moment and then looked down at the hat in his hands._

"_Hmm." Suddenly he had a silly idea! He shoved the hat down over Heather's messy hair. She looked at him funny as if to say, "What was that for?"_

"_There," Caleb announced. "Much better. You know what Kelly's gonna say?"_

"_What?" she asked, still getting over his strange actions._

"_She gonna say, 'What in the world!" he laughed. And sure enough as they walked out the doors, Kelly threw up her hands and exclaimed, "What in the world!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Caleb and Heather, heads together!" Jake taunted with a laugh. Heather clamped her hand over his mouth.<em>

"_Jake and Kelly's heads are smelly," Heather retorted with good humor._

"_JaKelly!" Caleb teased from his position on the floor._

* * *

><p><em>"Bye Caleb."<em>

"_Bye." They shook hands._

"_Oh, by the way," Heather smiled mischievously. "You're it!" She laughed and dodged as he tried to tag her back. He caught up with her once they reached the stairs. _

"_You're it!" He called. She whirled around and tagged him again._

"_You mean you're it!" she laughed._

"_No you're it!"_

"_You're it!"_

"_You're it!" Finally when they were tired of saying "You're it!" they began saying, "It!"_

"_It!"_

"_It!" They had stopped tagging each other now. They just held a hand on each other's shoulders._

"_You're it!"_

"_No, you're it!"_

"_You mean you're it!" Kelly and Jake had to drag them apart. Kelly pulled Heather towards their car. _

"_You're it, Caleb!" Heather yelled back over her shoulder. He and Jake smiled and waved._

* * *

><p><em>Caleb's face seemed to light up the whole ice arena. "We should do the barn dance!"<em>

"_No." Heather crossed her arms. "I can barely stand on ice let alone dance on it!"_

"_Come on, it will be fun!" Caleb encouraged. _

"_Caleb, if I fall," she threatened. He shrugged._

"_You won't fall." So they linked elbows, Heather clutching his sleeve with her free hand. They slowly began the spinning circle._

* * *

><p><em>"Give me the hat," Caleb warned. Heather and her friend Leah smiled cunningly. <em>

"_Never," Heather answered fiercely with a teasing grin. _

"_Okay, fine!" Caleb exclaimed and threw himself on top of them._

"_Caleb!" They tried to shove him off. _

"_You should have given me the hat," Caleb teased._

"_Hey Caleb!" Jake called from the doorway._

"_He's trying to find the hat, Jake!" Leah answered. Heather twisted Caleb's wrist around. He grimaced in pain and made a face at her. She let go and shoved him backwards. He tripped over a box and was about to take Heather down when he saw…Jake waving the hat around. Caleb sprang at Jake, but Jake was too fast. He darted down the stairs with Caleb howling after him. Heather and Leah cracked up but then decided to follow just in case Jake needed backup._

The memories flashed on and on. Caleb's head was dizzy with images. But through the confusion and strong voice called out to him.

"Caleb, call to me and I will answer you and tell you great and unsearchable things you do not know."

"Aslan?" Caleb tried to sit up. He was still in the cave, buried under the rubble. His side felt crushed. He saw a tiny bit of light peeping out. He tried to crawl towards it. Caleb dragged himself to the light and started to dig his way out. With a last burst of energy, the hole widened and he pushed his hand out.

"Caleb! Caleb! Can you hear me?" He heard a frantic voice call before he slipped out of consciousness again.

"_I'm awake and alive!" he gasped. "I know what I believe inside and I will stand with Aslan till the end."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note<em>: **Song: Awake and Alive by Skillet


	11. Alive!

**Chapter 10 – Alive!**

_**I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind: No matter what I can't be bought or sold. When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in, you breathe into me again. I'm awake! I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time, I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here, right now, I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive!**_

* * *

><p>It had been days since we left Corakin's Island. Several interesting things had been uncovered. I replayed the conversation in my head.<p>

"_What about Precious?" I asked. "Why is she here?"_

"_She is here to uncover her identity," the magician replied. "Only Aslan knows what it is but I do know it has something to do with Narnia's beloved Queen Swanwhite." He turned towards Sarah as she opened her mouth to say something._

"_What about my twin?" she asked. I hadn't known she had a twin. "People say we were separated at birth," she continued. "But no one knows what happened to my brother."_

"_He is alive and well," the magician announced. "You will soon meet him, although he lives in another world. The very same world as our great kings and queens. And his name is Aaron." After we had finished our tea, the conversation turned to the Green Mist. _

"_We know it's something that you have to fight in your mind," I reminded. Corakin looked slightly sad._

"_Yes, you have to fight it with your mind," he agreed. "But I fear in your case, only one of you can defeat it."  
>"Who?" Sarah and I instantly wondered, although I figured I already knew the answer.<em>

"_One of your closest friends, my Queen," he answered gravely. Terror gripped me. What if Jake or Kelly or Caleb were in serious trouble? What if they needed help? Why did I ever choose to leave! _

I clutched the railing tightly as the ship pitched in the squall underneath me. The mammoth waves threw us back and forth like a child's play thing.

"Your majesty!" Captain Drinian cried. "Please go back below where it is safe!" I shook my head.

"No!" I called back. "I can handle it!" The wind lashed at the rigging and the ship was tossed violently. Sarah also stood on deck, near the side railing. The torrents of rain fell in sheets.

"Sarah! Look out!" I yelled as a giant wave crashed over us. Sarah hesitated for a split second and then the wave washed her overboard.

"Sarah!" I screamed. I darted towards the side but Captain Drinian held me back.

"It's too dangerous, your majesty," he yelled over the sound of the waves. I fought free of his grip and raced towards the rigging.

"Hold on!" I yelled over the side of the ship. Before anyone could stop me, I began fighting my way up the rigging to try to spot Sarah. The slippery ropes swayed under my weight and from the force of the wind beating against us. My hair whipped around my face making it almost impossible to see. I made the mistake of looking down. The deck seemed to sway under my gaze. I suddenly felt dizzy and my hands began to go limp. I plummeted backwards towards the deck below. There was an ear splitting crack as my left arm and wrist snapped against the wet deck and I screamed. But through all that, only one thing was racing through my mind: _I have to save Sarah. _The sailors tried to stop me but I jumped overboard after Sarah. I had a duty to do and I was going to accomplish it. The smell of salt water and fish hit me as I splashed into the water. My left arm was almost useless to me now that I was trying to swim in a storm.

"Aslan, help!" I cried. "I can't make it!"

* * *

><p>I coughed up water and opened my eyes. The sun felt hot on my back. I reached my arm out. Something furry was curled up at my head. I slowly sat up and looked around.<p>

"Ranger!" I cried throwing my arms around the sleeping dog. He yelped in surprise.

"Well, what took you so long to wake up?" he teased.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"He has been on a mission for me." A huge grin lit up my face as I turned around.

"Aslan," I breathed.

"Welcome back to Narnia, dear one," the great Lion answered.

"So I'm still in Narnia?" I wondered. "I thought I died." He laughed.

"No, you are not dead," he replied. "You are on the beach below Cair Paravel."

"What about Sarah?" I asked.

"She is fine. The sailors found her and arrived early this morning."

"Good," I let out a breath. "And she is doing well?"

"Yes, beloved, but there is one who is not," he answered sadly.

"Oh, Aslan! Who?"

"Caleb."

I stumbled backwards. "Caleb?" I asked in a tiny voice. The Lion nodded slowly.

"And you must hurry to him," he instructed.

"But aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nay," he shook his mane. "Even when you cannot see me, I am always there. For I have promised all my children, 'I will never leave you, nor forsake you.'"

"Thank you, Aslan," I turned to Ranger. "Are you coming with me?" Ranger barked playfully.

"You bet! I'd love to slobber all over who ever hurt Cal-"

"Ranger," Aslan warned. The dog hung his head sheepishly. I rubbed behind his ears affectionately.

"I'll keep him out of trouble, Aslan," I promised with a laugh.

"I know you will, dear one. And now I will take my leave," Aslan answered.

"Will I see you again?" I asked quickly.

"In time, dear one, in time," he laughed. "Now you better hurry. The others are anxious." Ranger and I sprinted over the sand towards the castle. I looked back over my shoulder once but Aslan was already gone. I quickly ran down the hall to my room, wet sand flying after me. I closed the door behind me, (Ranger was waiting outside) and donned a fresh dress. I ran a brush through my hair and hurried back down the hall with Ranger at my side. I had forgotten shoes in my haste but it was alright because my dress was long enough to hide my bare toes. When I felt the dull throbbing in my arm, I remembered my injured arm. _I'll see one of the healers as soon as I know Caleb is alright. _I promised to myself. I took a deep breath, expecting the worst, and knocked on the door to Caleb's room. Kelly opened it.

"Heather!" she gasped, falling into my arms. "You're alive!"

"Who is it?" Jake called.

"It's Heather!" Kelly answered.

"Heather?" Jake stood up and came to the door. "You're back!"

"How's Caleb?" I immediately asked. Jake shook his head.

"Not a motion. He hasn't woken up since Rilian found him."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Rilian said he found Precious running through the woods," Kelly answered. "Rilian followed her back to the Dancing Lawn. Caleb was buried under a pile of rubble. Rilian guesses the tunnel collapsed on him."

"Come see him for yourself," Jake added. "And, Heather?"

"Yes?"

"It-it's pretty serious," he reminded. "His ribs are broken." I stuffed my fears to the back of my mind.

"It's okay, Jake. I can handle it," I replied. Jake led the way. Caleb was lying on the bed completely still, except for his breathing.

"Have you tried Lucy's cordial?" I suggested. Jake and Kelly nodded wearily.

"We've tried everything!" Kelly exclaimed. "And none of it works." I knelt down by the side of the bed.

"Please wake up," I whispered. Caleb's forehead was bruised and his arms were bandaged. But he didn't stir. Kelly yawned and Jake tiredly plopped down in the chair. I felt bad for them. Here they had been worrying their heads off while I was lost in storm.

"You need to get some rest," I prodded.

"No, I'm fine," Jake protested.

"Jake," I threatened.

"Okay, okay!" he threw up his hands. I rose to my feet and turned back to Kelly and Jake.

"I'll be back as soon as I get one of the healers to look at my arm," I promised.

"What happened?" Kelly exclaimed in alarm.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," I answered. "I think I just broke it."

"Well, hurry back!" Jake shooed me out. I started down the hallway to the other end of the castle. _Caleb, why? _I wondered. _What happened? Why won't you wake up?_

"Ow!" I gasped in pain and gritted my teeth. The centaur was tightly, and I mean tightly, bandaging my arm. I had been right. My wrist and arm bone had shattered in several places. I winced again as she pulled the gauze tighter.

"Okay, okay," I panted. "I think that's plenty tight."

"Thanks," someone shyly said from the doorway. I looked up towards her voice.

"You saved my life after all," she continued.

"Sarah?" I wondered. She smiled and came to sit by me.

"I really mean it," she added.

"You're welcome," I smiled. "I would have done it for anyone."

"I'm sorry your arm is busted up," she sympathized.

"Yeah, me too," I laughed. "No more sword fights. But it was worth it," I quickly added.

"And I'm sorry about Caleb," she laid her hand on my shoulder. "I know that you two are really good friends."

"Thanks," I answered returning the gesture. A rumbling echoed in the small room. We burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked. "Cause I am."

"You bet!" I laughed. We linked arms and headed for the kitchen. Soon afterwards I relieved Jake and Kelly at their watchful positions over Caleb.

"Please wake up," I kept hoping, looking down into his still yet peaceful face. I began humming to myself to pass the time.

"I'll stand my ground, and never back down. I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! :D Cause I know I am! Do you think Caleb is going to live? Or will things come crashing down, leaving Heather, Kelly, Jake and Precious heart-broken? FInd out in the remaining chapters!

I just love cliff-hangers, don't you? (not really)


	12. What Faith Can Do

**Chapter 11 – What Faith Can Do**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everybody falls sometimes, gotta find the strength to rise from the ashes and make a new beginning. Anyone can feel the ache. You think it's more than you can take. But you are stronger, stronger than you know. Don't you give up now! The sun will soon be shining. You gotta face the clouds to find the silver lining. I've seen dreams that move the mountains. Hope that doesn't ever end, even when the sky is falling. And I've seen miracles just happen, silent prayers get answered, broken hearts become brand new. That's what faith can do.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes, exhausted from being awake all night keeping watch over Caleb. He still hadn't moved. Not even one of his fingers had twitched. Precious was curled up with Ranger in the nearby chair. Ranger had become her new friend. Kelly, Kamryn, Sarah, Rilian and Jake were also asleep in their various rooms. Rilian had offered to stay up but I had politely refused. To pass the time, I thought about what Kelly and Jake had told me of their adventure.<p>

_The giants were surrounding them._

"_Stay back," Jake threatened. The giant glared at him. Jake charged, sword blazing._

"_I said, stay back!" he yelled. One of the giants laughed cruelly. Soon a small battle was raging. Even Kelly was force to fight._

"_For Aslan!" Jake cried. The whole giant band made a dash at them, hoping to crush the Narnians underfoot. Twang and hiss overhead, went the archery of the couple dwarves who accompanied Jake and Kelly. Several giants fell to the well-aimed arrows flying across the sky. The toothless giant appeared to be fighting with a stone ax. It was Jake he was fighting, both of them fighting so hard it seemed the giant had three axes and Jake had three swords. Jake was directly in the middle of the confusion. The battle reverberated with the sound of clashing swords on armor. Kelly screamed at Jake and he ducked one of the giant's mighty blows. But the next blow sent him sprawling to the ground with a crash._

"_Now you will die!" laughed the toothless giant, raising his foot above Jake. But Jake was quick and had a plan. He pointed his sword upward. The giant brought down his foot upon Jake. The giant stumbled backwards, a sword emerging from the bottom of his foot. The Narnians cheered as Jake rose to his feet, unharmed. This feat gave the Narnians new courage and they fought harder than ever. Soon the giants were driven back, retreating in a mass of confusion. Everyone cheered._

"_Are you alright, Jake?" Kelly asked._

"_A little shook up," he answered. "What about you?"_

"_I'm just happy that everyone is alive," she answered._

"Can't you see you are more than just plain old Caleb?" I said quietly to him, even though I knew he probably couldn't hear me. "You have to believe, Caleb, you have to just believe!" I paused for air.

"I know what I believe," someone whispered very quietly. My eyes flew open. I looked at Precious first but she was still asleep. Then I turn to Caleb. His hand twitched.

"Precious!" I shook her awake. "Look!"

"Caleb?" she wondered and grabbed his hand. Several seconds later, his eyes opened and he looked around.

"What happened?" he asked, when he was able to speak. Precious spoke up.

"You told me to run and that man chased after me. I was running through the woods when I stumbled upon King Rilian and Princess Kamryn. King Rilian quickly took care of that man. Then we rode back for you but the whole tunnel had collapsed. King Rilian dug you out and then we raced you here. You've been unconscious for several days. Oh, Kelly and Jake will be so happy you're okay!" She bounced up and down in her chair several times.

"Do you want to go get them?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she skipped out of the room. Once she was out of ear shot, I turned back to Caleb.

"We thought you might die," I informed. Caleb laughed.

"High Kings don't die," he answered.

"What?" then I remembered. "Um, Caleb I think your brain is still a little foggy."

"Really?" he wondered. "I think it feels great!"

"Well, how do I say this," I struggled to find the right words. "You know, it's supposed to be High Kings don't cry."

"I know," he answered. "What did I say?"

"High Kings don't die!" I laughed. Caleb blushed.

"Whoops," he apologized. "You knew what I meant." We listened to the clock ticking, waiting for Precious to return.

"This is all my fault," I admitted. "I shouldn't have begged to go on the ship."

"No, it's not," Caleb tried to convince me. "That wouldn't have prevented the tunnel from collapsing."

"I know but still, I feel like it's my fault. If I had been here, instead…" I trailed off, thinking of what might have happened if I had been here. We were silent for a moment, then I finally got up the courage to ask,

"How are your ribs feeling?"

"Smashed," he joked.

"Caleb," I threatened.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "How's your arm?" He glanced at my arm that was held in place by a sling.

"A bit beat up," I answered.

"See, we're even now," he teased. I mock glared at him. "How did you hurt anyway?" he wondered curiously.

"I fell off the rigging on the ship," I answered but didn't tell him the details.

"Was it during the storm?" he asked. I stared at him.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "The Lady of the Green Kirtle said you couldn't come help me because you were in a terrible storm." I nodded.

"Yes, Princess Sarah was washed overboard-"

"Is she alright?" he interrupted.

"Yes, I mean, I think so," I laughed. "I haven't seen her yet. Anyway I decided to go after her. I fell of the rigging onto the deck and it shattered my wrist. But I did get to see Aslan."

"You did?"

"Yep," I nodded. "I washed up on the beach here and Aslan and Ranger were waiting."

"See, I'm here!" Ranger added, placing his paws on the bed and raising himself up so Caleb could notice him.

"Hey boy," Caleb rubbed the dog's chin. There was a moment of silence.

"You were right about what you said two weeks ago, Caleb." I admitted at last. "We do have to grow up. I'll never be the queen I used to be, it's no use pretending."

"No, Heather!" he answered. "I was wrong. We will always be Kings and Queens. Remember? Once a king or queen, always a king or queen."

I smiled. The old Caleb was beginning to show again.

"When you're wounded in battle; you don't stop being a soldier, right?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "Bottom line is you're my friend, no matter where we are."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he laughed. "Always."

* * *

><p>"Caleb!" Kelly cried.<p>

"Nice to see you to, Kelly," Caleb smiled. "And you as well, Jake."

"You're welcome," Jake smiled shyly. All of us were gathered on the balcony overlooking the beach. Caleb had insisted upon being allowed to walk around freely even though Lauren and the healers strongly disagreed.

"After all, it's only my ribs," he protested. "It's not my legs!" We were all very thankful that Caleb had made it through alive. Miracles happened, silent prayers were answered and broken hearts became brand new all in the past couple days. I knew the reason for it all: that's what faith can do. We had faith that Aslan would carry us through the trials and because of faith, we had made it through. Though we knew more would come before our time in Narnia was over.

"What have you been doing the whole time I've was out of it?" Caleb wondered.

"We've been keeping a constant watch over you," Lauren informed.

"But why would you do that for me?" Caleb asked.

"Loyalty," I answered.

"Faithfulness," Jake added.

"Courage," Precious responded.

"And trust," Kelly concluded.

"Because you are someone worth dying for," reminded a deep and familiar voice.

"Aslan!" we cried, spinning around and dropping to our knees.

"Rise Kings, Queens and Princesses of Narnia," Aslan commanded. "You have proven yourselves worthy of all those things and more, dear ones." Caleb, Jake, Kelly, Kamryn, Rilian, Sarah and I rose to our feet. Precious was still kneeling on the ground.

"All of you," Aslan gentle insisted. Precious slowly looked up into the great Lion's face.

"I am no queen," she answered truthfully. Aslan laughed.

"It is for that very reason you will be known as Queen Precious the Truthful. Although none of you believed this, the Narnians are right. Precious is a descendent of Queen Swanwhite. Therefore, she is rightfully a queen of Narnia." At last Precious rose to her feet.

"But I do bring grave news," Aslan reminded.

"What is it?" Caleb answered seriously. His habits as High King were resurfacing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Yay, Caleb lived! I'm expecting another battle to be coming up in the next chapter. I'll even tell you the title: Courageous. (it's not another only Caleb chapter even though he is Caleb the Courageous)


	13. Courageous

**Chapter 12 - Courageous**

_**We will reignite the passion that we buried deep inside. May the watchers become warriors; let the men of God arise! We were made to be courageous and we're taking back the fight. We were made to be courageous and it starts with us tonight. The only way we'll ever stand, is on our knees with lifted hands. Make us courageous, Lord, make us courageous.**_

* * *

><p>"There will be guards here and guards over here," Tristan leaned farther over the map, a scowl stamped upon his face. He would have his revenge. He would repay King Rilian for killing his sister, Falynn. He also planned on getting to King Caleb in the process. That crazy High King could easily ruin his plans. He thought he could get rid of him by collapsing the tunnel but Rilian had found Caleb too soon.<p>

"What about the kings and queens?" one of his men asked.

"Leave them to me," Tristan sneered. "I'll put those aristocrats where they belong: in the dungeon!"

"It's not going to be easy to attack Cair Paravel, boss," reminded another man.

"I know that, you nitwit!" raged Tristan. "That's why we have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Jake, you'll have to do it," Kelly urged.<p>

"I can't!" Jake protested. "Caleb has always been the one to lead. I've never done it without him!"

"But this time I can't really," Caleb reminded.

"Jake, we believe you can do it and it's more than that. We know you can do it," I encouraged. Aslan had informed us of a plot to seize Cair Paravel. We were making plans so we were ready. Caleb and I were in no condition to fight, he with his broken ribs and me with my arm and wrist busted. Although Caleb protested, we resolved to let Jake and Rilian lead this battle.

"There have always been four of us," Jake added.

"Well, if you think about it this was there still is," I smiled. "Maybe not all four of us are going into battle but there will be four of you; Rilian, Sarah, Kelly and yourself. More when you add Precious, Ranger, Lauren and Kamryn, if you need their help."

"Alright," Jake agreed before we could further add anything more. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" exclaimed Kelly.

* * *

><p>"What's that noise?" I asked. Caleb shrugged.<p>

"Let's go see," he suggested. Caleb, Ranger and I crept out into the hallway. We jumped as we heard the noise again.

"I don't like it," Ranger warned, the hair rising on the back of his neck. His ears perked up and his eyes were alert for any sign of movement.

"I think it's in there," Caleb pointed to an open door. We walked forward and peered in.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Let's check it out to be safe," Ranger encouraged. We snuck farther in. The door slammed shut behind us. We jumped and spun around.

"Who's there?" Caleb challenged. There was no answer. We rattled the handle on the door. It was locked! But we could hear shuffling outside the door and hushed voices.

"Well done," one voice said. "I wonder why King Rilian wanted them locked in here?"

"It ain't none of our business," the other one shrugged. "We just do as we're told."

"So Rilian, Kelly and Jake must be behind this," I whispered to Ranger and Caleb.

"They're trying to keep us out of the fighting," Caleb added. "I bet this is the only solution they could come up with since neither one of us would agree to stay out of the battle." I turned to the locked door.

"Let us out!" I demanded banging on the door.

"Sorry, can't allow it, your highness," the faun on guard answered. "His majesty, King Rilian's orders." I slumped against the door. This would get us nowhere. I couldn't believe that we had actually fallen for their trick. Ranger laid his muzzle on my sleeve.

"Don't worry," Caleb joked, sitting down next to me. "I'm sure they'll just kill everyone and become heroes without us. Although I do wish we could be out there with them. At least they could have let us watch!"

"Yah, me too," I sighed, leaning my head back against the door.

* * *

><p>"Sword?"<p>

"Check."

"Shield?"

"Check."

"Coconut?"

"Ch-coconut?" Jake wondered.

"Just seeing if you were listening," Kelly laughed. "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked for the one hundredth time.

"Yes," Jake groaned. "What about you? I don't see that you have your armor on."

"That's because I have to make sure you are ready first," she insisted.

"Do you think Caleb and Heather will forgive us for locking them in the tower?" wondered Jake.

"Why wouldn't they?" Kelly asked, tightening the strap on Jake's shield.

"Well, I mean, they're not going to exactly happy," Jake reminded.

"You do have a point," Kelly agreed. "Well you better get out there!" She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Be courageous," Jake advised.

"And be brave," Kelly answered.

* * *

><p>"Guard! Guard!" I cried. The guard came running.<p>

"What is it your majesty?" he asked.

"There's something in here! Come quickly!" I beckoned. The guard unlocked the door and stepped in, leaving the door wide open behind him. I slipped towards it.

"See, it's over there," I pointed. He moved swiftly towards the white object. It crept towards him.

"It-it's a ghost!" he stuttered.

"Oh no!" I gasped. Caleb snuck up on the terrified guard. He hit the guard on the back of the head with his sword hilt. The guard fell to the ground in a stupor.

"Nice one," I congratulated. We gave each other a high five.

"Thanks," he laughed back. "I wish it wasn't one of our own men though."

"You were good pretending to be a ghost, Ranger," I added. The dog wagged his tail appreciatively and shook off the white sheet.

"Let's go," I beckoned. Ranger sniffed the air.

"All clear," he announced. With a check down both halls, Caleb, Ranger and I left our prison. We raced through the castle after throwing on our armor.

"Yes, we're free!" Caleb exclaimed. I was thrown to the floor as I ran into something. Caleb was lying next to me. We exchanged looks and then slowly looked up.

"Nice to see you again," Kelly teased.

"Going somewhere?" Kamryn asked innocently.

"Um, going to fight in the battle," Caleb supposed.

"Yah, I don't think so," Kelly shook her head. We glared at them. They had caught us.

"We like it in here and so do you," Kamryn informed. Caleb stuck his tongue out at the princess.

"King Caleb, that isn't proper for a High King," Kelly teased. "Especially a High King of Narnia, who is supposed to be locked in the tower." Caleb and I just glared at them more. I looked around for Ranger but he had escaped without them noticing. Just then Precious walked up clothed in her new armor.

"Precious!" I gasped. She had twisted her long hair up into a bun that was held by two silver combs. She had a knife in her belt, a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow in her hand.

"Just in case," she laughed. Then she noticed Caleb and I seated on the floor.

"I thought you two were supposed to stay out of this," she looked puzzled.

"They were," Kelly answered for us. "But they tried to escape."

"Oh, come on," Caleb pleaded. "Please let us come along."

"No!" Kelly, Kamryn and Precious all answered. Two guards appeared.

"Please take King Caleb and Queen Heather back to their detention room," Kelly instructed with a wink.

"Yes, my queen," they answered in unison. They hauled Caleb and I up off the floor and walked us back to our prison. The door was firmly locked behind us. We both sighed.

"So much for escape and freedom," I mumbled.

"We'll try again," Caleb whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Ha ha! That's probably the funniest chapter yet. I love where Princess Kamryn says, "Going somewhere?" I think it's funny that Caleb and Heather run right into Kelly, Kamryn and Precious!


	14. Never Divided

**Chapter 13 – Never Divided**

_**All for one, who knew? Together, we'd know what to do. Strong hearts, strong minds. Fighting for what's right every time. United, decided, we'll never be divided. All for one, one for all. Don't try to stop us. Or keep us down and out. Power of four forever more and now there is no doubt. Answering the call, breaking down the walls. All for one, it's true: together we know what to do. Strong hearts, strong minds. Fighting for what's right every time. United, decided, we'll never be divided. All for one, one for all!**_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Rilian asked. Jake nodded.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be," he pulled down the face guard of his helmet. They surveyed in scene unfolding before them. Tristan was advancing at the head of his men.

"Are you sure the girls will be okay?" Jake wondered.

"Sure," Sarah answered riding up to join them. "Kelly, Kamryn and Precious are ready and waiting." Rilian and Jake nodded and Sarah rode back into the castle walls to join Kelly, Precious and Kamryn.

"I wish they didn't have to be involved," Jake sighed.

"I know," Rilian sympathized. "But with Caleb and Heather out of the picture we need the girls to help lead." At the sound of the trumpet, Cair Paravel's gates flew open. Jake and Rilian charged forth with their companies streaming out behind them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion until the two forces collided. Screams, cries and yells filled the once quiet meadow.

"Now!" Rilian yelled and Jake jumped off his horse. The two kings formed a circle around themselves. Any enemy that entered their circles was instantly cut down.

* * *

><p>"Number 1," Caleb began reading his list. "High Kings don't cry."<p>

"Or High Kings don't die," I joked. Caleb faked a glare.

"Number 2: High Kings don't insult the queens about their clothes," he continued. "Number 3: High Kings don't race the High Queen through the castle halls-" I burst out laughing.

"Hey! That one was one of our best memories. We shocked everyone!" I laughed again.

"Yes, we sure did," he shook his head. "Trinian gave me a lecture for two and a half whole hours about not racing you through the castle again."

"But we did it anyway," I added.

"We did?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "We just did. Remember?"

"Well, we weren't really racing," he sighed.

"But we were running through the castle," I laughed.

"Okay, okay," he threw up his hands. "Number 4: High Kings don't hide in the royal stable during a ball. Number 5: High Kings don't stick out their tongues at royalty or visiting diplomats. Number 6: High Kings don't lie on the castle floor. Number 7: High Kings don't escape through castle windows-"

"Wait!" I interrupted again. "What did you just say?"

"High Kings don't escape through windows," Caleb repeated.

"That's it!" I exclaimed and raced for the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "I just said High Kings DON'T escape through windows."

"Well, I'm not a High King," I teased. "I'm just the High Queen. So I guess you'll have to stay here."

"No way!" Caleb gasped. "I am so coming with you."

"Okay," I gave in. "Here goes nothing." I grabbed my bow and arrows as well as a sword. Caleb made sure Rhindon was firmly attached to his belt.

"Ladies first," Caleb joked, looking down at the crazy descent.

"Yah, really," I laughed. "How about you go first this time?" I leaned out the window. Caleb swung his leg over the railing.

"Watch your step," I cautioned.

"Thanks," he answered. We crept along the tiny edge, grasping with our toes and fingers.

"Next time, let's try the chimney," Caleb suggested.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because then we'd be all dirty and no one would recognize us!" he laughed. At long last, with cramped fingers and toes, we reached a small balcony. We climbed over the banister and crept through the castle again. This time we weren't caught and made it safely to the courtyard. Caleb and I joined a division that was getting ready to move out to the battle.

"Now!" we heard Jake yell. Once again, Cair Paravel's gates opened wide. This time they overflowed with Narnians led by Kelly, Precious and Kamryn.

"I'm scared," Caleb suddenly admitted. I stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm scared," he answered. "My heart is going to jump out of me!"

"Caleb," I shook my head. "I thought you got over this battle phobia already."

"I did," Caleb replied, fastening his shield strap. "But I haven't been in a battle in several years. Now I don't like them again." He did have a point. I hadn't ever fought a battle with just one arm. I didn't know how to shoot my bow now so I would have to use a sword.

"I'm scared too." Now it was my turn to admit.

"Don't tell me that!" Caleb exclaimed. "You're always the brave one and knowing that you're scared makes my fear worse!"

"Sorry," I apologized. "Okay, I'm terrified."

"No," Caleb wailed. "That's not helping!"*

"Charge!" yelled the commanding officer, who ironically was Precious. Caleb and I ran up to Jake and the others, pulling out our swords.

"What are you doing here?" Kelly yelled over the battle confusion. Caleb waved it aside and we joined them. King Rilian slowly nodded to us and seized his sword. I readied my sword and Kelly pulled out her little dagger. Rilian started running and Caleb, Jake, Kelly, Precious and I followed with the Narnians coming behind us. Kamryn and Sarah brought the other side around to join us. Tristan's army had begun to surround us with their foot soldiers. We threw ourselves at them. Somewhere along the way I managed to find a dagger. Jake spinning and slashing, Precious whirling and whipping out her arrows, Caleb stabbing and shoving, Rilian cutting and killing, Kelly ducking and slamming, and me? Stuck in the middle of the confusion. Thing after thing. They seemed endless! Sarah was knocked down and I stabbed her attacker in the back. The scared princess nodded thankfully. Precious kept whipping out arrows in every direction. Jake paused, gasping for breath. He watched as Peepiceek and the other mice plunged into the advancing columns, stabbing feet as they went. I gasped as Kelly was shoved backwards to the ground. Precious froze for the briefest second. A centaur and a few of the fauns leaped into the enemy's ranks, only to be cut down. My shield was rapidly falling off my arm but I could fix the straps with one hand.

"Sarah!" I called out to the princess. "My shield is falling off!"

"Caleb, help Heather!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm a bit busy," he answered but he fought his way towards me. In the end it took both Caleb and Kelly working together to get my shield to stay on my arm.

"Stay behind me," Caleb instructed us. "Duck!" he cried a moment later. I ducked and Caleb knocked the man down.

"He was about to chop you head off," Caleb cautioned over the noise of the battle din.

"Thanks," I nodded and turned around.

"Rilian!" Precious screamed. We whirled around to see Rilian crash to the ground. Kelly was beside him in an instant. She gave him a drop of Lucy's cordial and soon Rilian was on his feet back in the fighting.

"For Aslan!" Caleb cried.

"For Aslan!" we all echoed.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Author's Note:<strong> This conversation actually took place while we were standing in line for a roller coaster at Six Flags Great America. I repeated it here almost word for word except for the part about battles. I hope you all have been enjoying this so far! I'm sad it's almost done. Two more chapters left. :(

Oh, other LOL, the song for this chapter is 'All for One' from the Barbie and the Three Musketeers movie. Ha ha! But I thought the song kind of fit.


	15. Across the Line

**Chapter 14 – Across the Line**

_**If you gotta start somewhere, why not here? If you gotta start sometime, why not now? If we gotta start somewhere, I say here. If we gotta start sometime, I say now. Through the fog there is hope in the distance, from cathedrals to third world missions. Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave. Tonight's the night, for the sinners and the saints. Two worlds collide in a glorious display. It's all up tonight, when we step across the line. We can sail across the sea, to a city with one king, a city on our knees. Tonight could last forever; we are one choice from together: family, we're family. Oh, tonight could last forever, we are one choice from together: You and me, yeah you and me.**_

* * *

><p>"Wait, what is a ball?" Precious spoke up.<p>

"Everyone knows a royal ball is big and round like a coconut," Ranger replied.

"Ranger!" we all laughed. "Get out of here!" The dog tucked his tail under him and fled. He muttered some excuse about making sure Caleb and Jake were getting ready and not goofing around. I stared at Kelly when she came in the room. She had been transformed. She wore a gown that was a pastel purple color, her favorite. The long flowing sleeves grazed the tops of her fingertips. The front section of the bodice and skirt was lavender while the sleeves, other sections and cape were a deep plum. All the embroidery was done with a fine silver thread.

"Oh Kelly!" I gasped. "They adjusted your dress perfectly!" The wonderful tailors at Cair Paravel had taken on the task of adjusting and repairing our original coronation outfits for the ball that was to take place that night.

"Wait till you see yours," she answered. "Yours is like brand new again. Come on, I'll show you." Kelly led the way. I wore a huge smile on my face when I saw my dress. It looked just the way I remembered it. The sky blue dress shimmered in the light and the white puffed sleeves were etched with gold stitching. The royal blue cloak fell softly across the shoulders and back. The circular neckline also was embroidered in gold.

"It's just like I remembered," was all I could say.

"Told you," Kelly answered. Memories of our coronation and the first time I wore the dress raced through my mind.

"_To the crisp Southern mountains, I give you Queen Kelly, the Generous," Aslan announced. "To the wild Western woods, I give you King Jake, the Reliable." Aslan shook his mane before continuing. "To the vast Eastern ocean, I give you Queen Heather, the Kind-hearted. And to the great Northern sky, I give you King Caleb, the Courageous." All four of us were smiling as wide as we could. _

"_Bear them well sons of Adam," Aslan instructed. "Bear them well daughters of Eve. May your wisdom grace us till the stars reign down from the heavens." Then he led the crowd in cheering, _

"_Long live King Caleb! Long live Queen Heather! Long live King Jake! Long live Queen Kelly!" The four of us could hardly believe that we had just been crowned the new kings and queens of Narnia. We all stood smiling at each other._

A few minutes later, Sarah and Kamryn joined us. We stood admiring ourselves in the mirror. Our hair was up; we were shinning from our heads down to our heels. There was knock on the door.

"Five more minutes!" Kamryn yelled.

"Okay," we heard Jake answer.

"You guys ready?" Precious asked.

"Sure, why not?" I answered. "I want to see Caleb, Jake and Rilian." Finally all the preparations were ready and we opened the door.

"Wow!" I had to laugh. Caleb and Jake didn't look much different in their Narnian outfits than they had many years ago. Jake's tunic was a silver-blue with a matching belt. The layered sleeves were a faint plum color that matched Kelly's cloak. The silver needlework on his sleeves resembled an oak leaf. The front of Caleb's tunic also had a similar oak leaf pattern but his was stitched in gold. The royal blue tunic was edged with gold and his matching belt was also gold-colored. Half way down, his sleeves split to reveal a sky blue fabric underneath. The gold-colored cloak hung loosely making Caleb seem a bit taller. Both boys wore matching trousers and carried their swords with them. And both of them were grinning mischievously.

"Good evening," Caleb greeted us.

"Caleb," I warned. He looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Come on, we going to be late!" Kelly exclaimed, trying to drag Caleb down the hall.

"Whoa, hold your horses," he answered. "They can't start the ball without us!"

* * *

><p>"Queen Heather." King Rilian bowed.<p>

"King Rilian," I answered, inclining my head slightly.

"You have been enjoying your time here?" he asked.

"Rilian, you can drop the formalities," I laughed.

"Alright," he agreed. "Well, I was wondering…"

"You were? That's nice," I teased and his face turned red.

"I was wondering-" But he was cut off again.

"Rilian!" Kamryn raced across the room. "Oh Rilian, please, please, please come dance with me?"

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Please?" she begged, giving him great big puppy eyes.

"Oh fine," he gave in and Kamryn dragged him out of the crowd. I smiled and wandered my way through the crowd. At last I ended up sitting on a lovely couch with Sarah. We watched the spinning couples glide across the dance floor.

"Funny, isn't it," I whispered to her.

"Yes, it is," Caleb interrupted, walking up behind us. I shook my head.  
>"How did you even hear that?" I wondered. He smiled.<p>

"Good ears, I guess," he joked.

"King Caleb," Sarah acknowledged him.

"Princess Sarah," he returned the gesture. Just then Kelly and Jake ran up.

"Come on!" Kelly tried to drag us onto the dance floor.

"We, um, sort of promised Rilian that the four of us would show everyone how to do the barn dance," Jake admitted.

"Jake!" Caleb and I both exclaimed and then with a quick glance at each other, "Absolutely not!"

"No way," I shook my head vigorously.

"We can't even do it right at home," Caleb protested.

"So?" Kelly asked. "They won't know if you mess up."

"And besides," Sarah spoke up with an innocent smile. "They did promise. I want to see you four try to dance together!"

"Hey," I answered. "We spent four years as kings and queens, we know how to dance."

"Really?" Sarah laughed. "Then how come none of you have been out there dancing."

"Um," Caleb tried to think of a good excuse.

"No one asked me," I supplied.

"Yah," Caleb echoed. "No one asked me."

"That doesn't apply to you, Caleb," Sarah reminded.

"Right," he smiled.

"So," Precious added, coming up to join us. "Why don't you ask Heather and get out there! Everyone is waiting." Precious was right. Everyone was waiting and watching us. Even the music had stopped.

"Do I have to dance with you?" I whispered to Caleb. He opened his mouth but Kelly beat him to it.

"Yes," Kelly whispered back and I mock glared at her.

"Fine, I'll do it," I agreed. The four of us lined up; Jake and Caleb facing Kelly and I.

"One, two, three," Kelly counted. Then the dance started. Bows first, followed by curtsies. Next came the spinning, whirling and changing partners. Arms linked and feet skipping. At one end, Caleb and I made a bridge with our arms while Kelly and Jake waltz back and forth under it. Then we switched and it was Jake and Kelly's turn to be the bridge. That part was followed by twirls and side steps. At last, panting with the effort, we bowed and curtsied one last time as the dance and music faded away. After a moment of silence, the crowd broke into a huge applause and cheering. We bow and curtsied again before blending back into the crowd once more.

"That was great!" Sarah linked arms with me.

"Tonight seems like it could last forever," I admitted. "It's so perfect here."

"You have done well, dear ones," a deep voice behind us congratulated.

"Aslan," we answered in awe. Caleb, Jake, Kelly, Precious and I stepped forward to stand before the great Lion.

"You all have learned valuable lessons," he continued. "About each other, yourselves and your friendship."

"Is it time to leave?" Caleb dared to wonder.

"Are you ready?" Aslan questioned. The five of us exchanged glances. _Is this our last time? _Caleb and I feared the answer. After all Peter and Susan, the eldest, only came twice before they weren't allowed back. We too, were the eldest.

"I'm ready to go back," Caleb slowly announced.

"Is this the last time for Caleb and me?" I asked Aslan.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not, dear one. Narnia may yet have need of you," he reminded gently. "Come," he motioned. "It is nearly time." Silently Rilian, Sarah, Kamryn and Kelly, Jake, Precious, Ranger, Caleb and I followed Aslan out of the castle to the peaceful beach. It was nearly midnight and the full moon's light glittered across the lovely ocean. Aslan drew a line in the sand before he turned to study our faces.

"Do you have any regrets about coming to Narnia?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"You're worth every fallen tear. You're worth facing any fear," Jake tried to sum it up but for once was at a loss for words. Aslan nodded.

"Sarah," he turned to the awe-struck princess. "I am going to ask something hard of you. Will you leave behind all you know to search out your twin brother, Aaron?" With a quick look around, Sarah stepped forward.

"Aslan, sir," she began. "I would have no other pleasure than your will. If you wish me to find him, I shall."

"So you agree to join the other kings and queens on their journey home?" Aslan asked.

"Yes," Sarah agreed. Rilian smiled proudly at his sister's brave words and gently squeezed her shoulder. She looked up into his face appreciatively.

"Narnia would be lost without you," Rilian tried to thank us. We all smiled and Caleb turned to face us.

"We could go back and pretend none of this happened, but we won't," he grinned. "We can do this: together. We can step across this line and make a change. We will always be kings and queens, even in our own world. We can be the light bringing people to the truth." We all nodded in agreement. Caleb spoke the truth. The golden Lion watched Caleb, Jake, Kelly and I.

"Only you can finish this story," he reminded. "The ending is up to you. How will you end it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>OMG! After this chapter, I only have one chapter left! It's going to be sad to see this story end but never fear for I have decided to write a third story. 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake' and 'Someone Worth Dying For' are both now part of the 'Between Two Worlds Trilogy.' The third story is going to be called 'No Need To Say Goodbye.' You can look for that one once I finish this story. Keep reading and reviewing!

Oh, the song was 'City on Our Knees' by Toby Mac.


	16. Someone Worth Dying For

**Chapter 15 – Someone Worth Dying For**

_**Am I more than flesh and bone? Am I really something beautiful? Yeah, I wanna believe, I wanna believe that I'm not just some wandering soul, that you don't see and you don't know. Yeah I wanna believe, Jesus help me believe that I am someone worth dying for. I know you've heard the truth that God has set you free. But you think you're the one that grace could never reach. So you just keep asking, what everybody's asking. And you are more than flesh and bone. Can't you see you're something beautiful. Yeah you gotta believe, you gotta believe. He wants you to see, He wants you to see, that you're not just some wandering soul that can't be seen and can't be known. Yeah you gotta believe, you gotta believe, that you are someone worth dying for. You're someone worth dying for.**_

* * *

><p>"Only you can finish this story," Aslan reminded. "The ending is up to you. How will you end it?"<p>

Almost as on cue, Caleb burst into his favorite song.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now am found…" Jake, Kelly, Precious and I also took it up. As the moon was covered up, together, we stepped across the line singing the one song we all loved: Amazing Grace.

"…Was blind but now I see," took on a new meaning. "My chains are gone; I've been set free! My God, my savior has ransomed me. And like a flood, his mercy reigns. Unending love, amazing grace." The wind whipped our hair around and the sand gave way beneath our toes. And so, with arms thrown over each other's shoulders, we left Narnia. Looking back over our shoulders, Caleb, myself, Precious, Sarah, Kelly and Jake saw everything behind us begin to disappear. The last thing to fade was Aslan's smiling and majestic face. Worlds seemed to rush past us. I held on to Precious and Caleb tighter. The wind beat faster and faster until everything was still. I opened my eyes. We all still had our arms around each other but now it was broad day light and we stood in a snow bank. Also we no longer wore our magnificent coronation outfits but only our church clothes.

"I suppose that's it then," Precious whispered. "We're back." In a daze, we all dropped our arms and stood frozen in the snow.

"It's just us," Jake announced in an awed voice. "Just plain old kids again."

"Once a king or queen," Caleb started.

"Always a king or queen," I finished with a smile.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" Kelly wondered.

"Probably looking for her brother," Jake assumed.

"Caleb, there you are!" Caleb's friend, Patrick exclaimed, coming outside. "Aren't you coming?" Kelly, Jake, Precious and I exchanged glances. _Not again, _I groaned inwardly. Caleb hesitated, Aslan's words echoing in his head.

"_Only you can finish this story. The ending is up to you. How will you end it?"_

"No thanks," he told Patrick. He turned to us with a smile. "You're it!" he cried, smacking me in the face with a cold snowball.

"Caleb!" I yelled at him and threw one back. Soon we were all laughing and covered with snow.

"Oh!" Precious laughed as her snowball went down the back of Jake's shirt. After a while we stopped and lay panting in the snow.

"Do you think we will ever get back?" Kelly asked.

"Why?" we all wondered.

"I left my new best friend in Narnia," she laughed, referring to Kamryn.

"Oh my!" I jumped up, looking at my watch.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"It's almost time for church!" I exclaimed. We quickly dusted ourselves off and hurried inside. We took our regular seats just in time. The congregation stood as Pastor Lance, Caleb and Jake's dad, led us in singing 'Amazing Grace' and 'Blessed Be Your Name' our other favorite song. That morning no one in the whole church was smiling as broadly as Caleb, Jake, Kelly, Precious, Sarah or I.

And before the moment was over, Precious had something else very important to whisper to us.

"Remember," she reminded seriously. "Don't forget that we are all someone worth dying for."

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

"Caleb! Caleb!" Sarah and I yelled.

"What?" he answered finally running up with Aaron, Sarah's twin brother.

"Heather saw Aslan," Sarah announced. The two boys exchanged incredulous looks.

"I know I saw Aslan," I insisted. "He wanted us to follow him."

"I believe you," Sarah admitted.

"And so do I," Caleb laughed. "Didn't you see the lamppost in front of the lodge?" Aaron grinned. I stared at them, shocked.

"I wouldn't lie about this, Caleb," I urged.

"Heather, any other time I would have believed you, but right now?" he asked. "It's nearly midnight and we're away at camp-"

"It's the perfect time to find Aslan," I interrupted. "Remember our last trip? We left at midnight, so why can't we return at midnight?"

"She does have a point," Aaron agreed.

"I think we should follow Heather," Sarah decided supportively.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as we linked arms and walked back towards the woods, leaving the boys behind.

"What are they doing?" Caleb wondered.

"Aren't you coming?" I called over my shoulder. Caleb and Aaron shrugged and then hurried after us.

"Caleb! Heather!" Kelly and Jake also ran after us.

"Wait up!" Kelly panted.

"Where are we going?" Jake wondered.

"Heather thinks she saw Aslan," Caleb answered.

"I didn't think I saw him," I replied. "I did see him." We continued walking further into the dark woods.

"He was right over…" I trailed off. "Um, guys?" I spun around. Caleb, Jake and Kelly were still behind me but Sarah and Aaron were gone.

"Sarah? This isn't funny!" Jake yelled.

"Those mountains on the horizon weren't just there, were they?" Kelly doubted.

"Do you think?" Caleb and I gasped in the same moment.

"Narnia?" we all wondered out loud…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Caleb, Heather, Kelly and Jake would always be the original four, who ventured through the lake quite by accident, who the Narnians refer to as the second Kings and Queen of Old. Although Precious never reigned long as queen in Narnia, the Narnians always remembered her as a great warrior queen. And to this day, tales of her bravery and honesty are told as far as the Lone Islands and Corakin's Island. Princess Sarah did find her twin brother, Prince Aaron in the new world. She had only forgotten Narnia momentarily, as her, her brother and her new friends would one day venture back into Narnia. Heather, Caleb, Kelly and Jake would still be allowed to return one last time after that adventure. Princess Sarah would later become Queen Sarah the Avid and her brother, Prince Aaron became King Aaron the Jubilant. Together, the six friends would reign for many years until the Telmarine invasion by King Caspian the Conqueror. After the hard lessons of value and blessings of friendship, Caleb, Heather, Kelly, Jake, Precious and Sarah had learned with King Rilian and Princess Kamryn, none of them ever doubted their value. To this day they still believe that they will always be someone worth dying for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Boo hoo! It's over but I'm writing a sequel! Hooray! The song for this chapter and the song that the whole story is named after is called...'Someone Worth Dying For' by Mikeschair.

The sequel, (soon to be started) is called, 'No Need To Say Goodbye.' Hopefully this weekend I may finish the first chapter. I already have part of it started! :D Keep reading! :D :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
